


PAGSUKO

by kyonggiee



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Slight Smut, slight angst
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25874770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyonggiee/pseuds/kyonggiee
Summary: Puno ng paghihinala at insecurities si Baekhyun sa ka-love team ng nobyo na si Mackenyu.Samantalang si Chanyeol naghihintay lang naman ng pagbabawal ng nobyo dahil pagod na rin siyang magpanggap na si Baekhyun ang kontrabida kahit siya ang totoo bida.
Relationships: Artist/Artist, Break up/Make Up - Relationship
Kudos: 34





	PAGSUKO

**Author's Note:**

> Naisip kong dito na lang isulat. Hirap i-tweetfic eh! Since isinama ko rito ang na-tweet na, pwede niyong basahin ang continuation when you saw this sign "~" 
> 
> I just want to tell you na fluff ito. FLUFF talaga.  
> It's all about insecurities, bash, and kalandian at kung ano-ano ko lang.  
> 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Mwua :*

"Bryle, pwede bang ako na lang?" Hinawakan ni Baekhyun ang kamay nito, "Sinasaktan ka lang naman niya. Sa akin kana lang."

Umiling si Bryle, lumuluha. "I'm sorry, Archer, but I love Xylone." He caressed Archer's cheeks, "You don't deserve me. I'm so sorry."

"CUT!!!"

Iyon ang sigaw ng director. Agad na pinunasan ni Chanyeol ang luha sa mga mata ng nobyo. 

"I'm sorry, baby." Bulong niya rito. 

Yes, Archer is Baekhyun and Bryle is Chanyeol. 

They are real couple but they are not the real love team here.

They never be a love team.

Is always Mackenyu which is the Xylone in the story, and Chanyeol.

The Machan loveteam. And he is the kontrabida.

Ngumiti si Baekhyun at humikbi pa. Damang dama niya kasi ang character.

Paano ba naman, nanglilimos siya ng pagmamahal sa sariling nobyo sa movie na ito.

"I'm okay," sagot niya sa nobyo.

They are in a secret relationship. Kaya kahit gustong halikan ni Chanyeol ang nobyo ay hindi niya magawa.

"Pulang pula na ang ilong mo."

Tinayak niya talagang tuyo na ang pisngi ni Baekhyun bago siya lumayo nang kaonti.

"Ayos ka lang ba?"

Natawa si Baekhyun at bumulong.

"I love you." 

Napakagat ng labi si Chanyeol. Tangina! Nagpipigil siya ng sarili na hindi halikan si Baekhyun. Tapos ganito ipapakita ng nobyo niya? 

Hindi maaari!

Tinignan niya ang buong paligid at ng matiyak na lahat ay busy,

Sinunggaban niya ang labi ng nobyo. Sandali lang naman iyon.

"Damn! Huwag kang magbibitaw basta ng mga ganoong salita. Baka hindi ako makapagpigil!" Napapikit pa si Chanyeol. "I love you too, baby."

Natawa si Baekhyun at pinunasan rin ang kaniyang pisngi.

"Cut na daw!"

Three years of being boyfriends wasn't easy as they are secretly dating. And especially when your other half was being shipped by other man.

The love team was now on it's two years and it's very popular. 

The Machan is holding them back to announce their relationship.

But Chanyeol is absolutely tired with those fanarts, fictions, and movies with Mackenyu. 

He wanted to announce in the national tv that he was in a relationship.

But then, Baekhyun is the boss. So it's a big no!

Career, career, career. Always career!

Imagine, being in movies thorough out the years with your boyfriend and with your love team which is also your closest friend in industry? How would you handle it?

They must be conflicted.

Si Chanyeol at Mackenyu ang bida. At si Baekhyun ang dakilang kontrabida.

"Are you okay, baby?" Baekhyun lifted his head.

He smiled to his caring boyfriend.

"Gutom na." 

Nasa loob sila ng tent ngayon. Silang dalawa lang. Kung kaya't walang pag-aalinlangan niyang hinalikan si Baekhyun.

Deep and passionate.

"Busog na?"

Namula naman ang kaniyang nobyo at pinalo siya sa braso.

"Sira!" Saad ni Baekhyun ngunit binigyan muli ng isang peck ang labi niya.

Kunyari pa kasi!

"It's tasty, right?" Tawa ni Chanyeol.

Ngumuso at mas lalong namula si Baekhyun. Totoo naman kasi! 

Mas masarap.

"Should we go home?" 

Tanong ni Baekhyun sa nobyo na ngayon ay naupo sa tabi niya.

"You're coming with me?" 

Hindi makapaniwalang tanong ni Chanyeol. Madalang lang kasi itong sumabay sa kaniya pauwi.

Parang aso namang tumango ang isa.

"I miss you."

Chanyeol laugh, "Baby, hindi mo ako mapapakilig. Magkasama tayo sa iisang bahay."

Baekhyun bit his lower lip and Chanyeol gulped because of the urge to kiss him again.

"Tuwing gabi, yes!" Baekhyun hissed and crossed his arms. "You're not mine for almost whole day."

Pumalatak si Chanyeol at muling sinunggaban ang labi ng nobyo.

Hell! Sabik na sabik siya kay Baekhyun. Kanina pa!

He might take the midget right now.

Napasandal si Baekhyu sa back rest ng kaniyang upuan. Grabe naman kasi itong si Chanyeol, sinipsip ang kaniyang labi.

Napahawak na rin siya sa damit nang bihasang gumalaw ang labi nito sa kaniya.

"Hmm." 

He moaned and Chanyeol was aggressive to take him. So he entered Baekhyun's mouth and their tongues play with rhythm.

The taller encircled his arms onto Baekhyun's waist and pulled him closer to him.

Halos mapatili si Baekhyun nang buhatin siya ni Chanyeol papunta sa mga hita nito.

Mabuti na lamang at bihasa ang kaniyang nobyo. Hindi binitawan ang kaniyang labi bagkus mas dumiin pa ang halik.

The kissed lowered onto Baekhyun's neck, sucked a hickey on it.

"Cha-chanyeol.." ungol ni Baekhyun. "We can't..." 

Ngunit taliwas ang kilos ng katawan sa sinasabi ng kaniyang bibig. Dahil tumagilid ang kaniyang ulo upang mabigyan ng access ang nobyo.

Napayukom pa siya ng kamao sa magkabilang balikat ni Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol smirked. 

/I know it, baby. You wanted this like I wanted./

Chanyeol sucked for another hickey before letting his boyfriend go.

"We must go home." He laughed.

Dahil sa kahihiyan, ipinatong niya ang baba niya sa balikat ni Chanyeol.

"Kainis ka!" Sambit niya at pinalo ang dibdib nito.

Natawa si Chanyeol, "Bitin ba? Bawal dito, baby."

Napahalakhak si Chanyeol nang kagatin ni Baekhyun ang kaniyang balikat.

"Wild mo naman!"

Tumayo si Baekhyun,

"Chanyeol parang tanga!"

Cute. Tangina! Pulang pula na ang mukha.

"What?" Tawa niya, "Bakit kasi nangangagat ka?"

"You leave a hickey!"

Hinaplos pa ni Baekhyun ang leeg.

"You're mine, anyway." Nagkibit balikat si Chanyeol at tumayo.

"Uwi na tayo." Anunsyo niya at hinalikan ang noo ng nobyo. "What do you want for dinner?" Tanong niya habang nag-aayos ng gamit.

"Bili na lang tayo sa convenience store."

Napangiwi siya sa sagot ni Baekhyun.

"Sweetheart, it's not healthy."

"But we're both tired."

Ngumuso pa si Baekhyun habang sinusuot ang kaniyang jacket.

"We are, baby. But I can't afford to let you eat such kind of food."

Lumapit ang nobyo sa kaniya at niyakap siya mula sa likod.

"You're spoiling me."

Humagikgik si Chanyeol. "You love that, right?"

"Yeah."

Humarap si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun at kinurot ang ilong nito.

"I love it too. Spoiling you is my specialty."

Sinubsob ni Baekhyun ang mukha niya sa dibdib ni Chanyeol.

"Salamat." 

Hinalikan ni Chanyeol ang ulo niya at niyakap pabalik.

"I need you in bed, baby."

\---

Baekhyun's favorite view was Chanyeol's topless back. 

Sinong hindi? Broad shoulder, masculine body, and ehem, that curve. 

Kanin na lang ulam.

"Sabi ko kasi bumili na lang tayo sa convenience store."

Nilingon siya ng nobyo na ngayon ay nasa kusina, nagluluto.

"Matatapos na rin naman 'to."

Ngumuso si Baekhyun.

"You're tired."

Natawa si Chanyeol at binalik muli ang tingin sa niluluto. 

"Baby, kaya ko pang maka-tatlong rounds."

Pinagmulahanan naman si Baekhyun.

"Kanina ka pa diyan!"

"Pagbigyan mo na kasi ako." Nilingon siya nito.

Umirap sa ere si Baekhyun ngunit humagikgik.

Kinikilig ang vading.

"Tigilan mo ako o hindi tayo tabi matulog."

Nakita niya kung paano itinikom ni Chanyeol ang bibig. Ikinatawa niya iyon.

Iyon pa lang tiklop na!

"Baby, hehe." Saad ni Chanyeol at napakamot sa batok.

"Pwedeng pa-set up na ako ng table? Kakain na ki--tayo."

Tinitigan niya ng masama ang nobyo ngunit tumayo rin.

Ang harot! Parang hindi lalaki.

Para na silang mag-asawa. Isang taon na silang nagsasama at masasabi ni Baekhyun na buhay prinsipe siya sa piling ni Chanyeol.

Ikaw ba naman, lutuan sa umaga. Asikasuhin ang gamit mo. Naglalaba ng damit mo. Pinagluluto ka. Bini-baby ka?

Maswerte nga siya! Sobrang swerte! Mahal na mahal siya eh.

"Nabusog ka?"

Iyon ang tanong ni Chanyeol nang makahiga ito sa tabi niya.

Ngumisi siya at tumango. "Sobra!"

Yumakap siya sa nobyo, naglalambing.

"Patatabain mo ba ako?"

Niyakap siya pabalik ni Chanyeol at hinalikan pa sa ulo.

"Yes! You're too skinny for me."

"Hindi mo na ako gusto kapag nangyari iyon." 

Kumunot ang noo ni Chanyeol.

Patay na patay nga siya!

"That's impossible." Giit niya at humiwalay sa pagkakayakap.

He cupped Baekhyun's face.

"I'm so in love with you." 

Ngumuso ang isa. Pinipigilan ang kilig.

"Talaga?" Diyos ko! Ang baby ang cute. "Kiss mo nga ako."

Natawa si Chanyeol at binigay ang gusto niya.

"I love you." Ulit muli ni Chanyeol.

Ngumuso si Baekhyun, disappointed.

Kumunot ang noo ni Chanyeol, "Why? May problema?"

"Sabi ko kiss hindi peck!" Tinanggal ni Baek ang pagkakahawak niya sa pisngi nito.

Humalakhak si Chanyeol.

Tangina! Mukhang makaka-iskor!

Hinapit niya ang baywang ni Baekhyun. Muling umangat ang kamay niya sa pisngi ng nobyo at bumaba sa labi.

Tinitigan niya iyon ng mabuti. Iyon ata ang pinaka-magandang labi na nakita niya.

Hinaplos niya iyon, "I love you." 

Hindi talaga siya magsasawang sabihin yun.

Siniil niya iyon ng halik. Madiin. Mabagal. Marahan. 

Ang sarap!

Sinabit ni Baekhyun ang kaniyanv mga kamay sa batok ng nobyo at sinabayan ang paggalaw ng kaniyang labi.

Ngumisi siya sa pagitan ng mga halik. 

Damn! May taping pa bukas!

Ang kaninang marahan ngayon ay naging agresibo. 

Naglakbay na rin ang kamay ni Chanyeol sa katawan ng nobyo.

Damn! So sexy!

He asked for an entrance and Baekhyun welcome him. He explored his boyfriend's mouth. Every part of it. 

Walang pinalampas.

"Hmm." Baekhyun moaned.

He took it as a signal to deepened the kiss. 

Hindi nila alam, napahiga na si Baekhyun at nakapatong na siya rito.

He leave Baekhyun's lips and lowered his kisses onto the latter's neck.

Of course the midget give him more access by tilting his head.

Bumaba na rin ang kamay ni Baekhyun sa kaniyang likod. 

"Chanyeol.."

Nanggigil siya dahil sa pag-ungol ni Baekhyun. And then, he sucked a hickey there and also licked that part.

"Shit!" Daing muli ni Baekhyun.

Mas lalong bumaba ang kamay ni Baekhyun.

Hangga't sa naabot nito ang laylayan ng kaniyang damit.

Napatigil siya sa pagpapak ng leeg nito at kusa ng hinubad ang damit gaya ng gustong mangyari ni Baekhyun.

Agad na bumaba ang tingin ni Baekhyun sa kaniyang dibdib hanggang sa kaniyang mga pandesal.

Hinaplos iyon ni Baekhyun dahilan nang kaniyang pagpikit.

"Ang tigas." Manghang-manghang sabi ni Baekhyun.

"Lower your hand, baby." Nakangising sambit ni Chanyeol. "Mas matigas yan." Nilapit niya ang bibig sa tainga ng nobyo. "Mahaba at mas masarap hawakan."

He pushed up to see Baekhyun's reaction. Ngunit ang isa ay nakatingin sa ibaba. 

Sa gitna ng kaniyang mga hita!

"Damn!" Mura ni Chanyeol at sinunggaban muli ang labi ng nobyo.

\---

"Thank you, baby." Saad ni Chanyeol matapos ang mainit nilang pag-iisa.

Nakapikit na si Baekhyun dahil sa pagod. 

Man of his words, nakatatlong round nga sila. Hindi niya tinigilan. Pinaggigilan niya talaga!

Siya na ang naglinis ng katawan nito at naghiga sa kama.

"Hmm." 

Tumawa si Chanyeol at napakamot sa batok. 

Napagod niya. Yare! May photoshoot 'to bukas eh!

Hinalikan niya ang noo ni Baekhyun at inihiga sa kaniyang kaliwang braso bago siya nahiga at yakapin ito palapit gamit naman ang kanan.

"I love you." Bulong niya bago pumikit.

"Sunduin kita after photoshoot?"

Umiling si Baekhyun habang nag-aayos ng gamit.

"Mapapagod ka lang. At isa pa, ihahatid ako ni Kuya Minseok. Huwag ka ng mag-alala."

"But I want to fetch you." Naupo si Chanyeol sa kama.

Tinignan siya ni Baek, "You don't have to."

Chanyeol sighed. Walang magawa dahil sunod-sunuran lang naman siya sa mga desisyon ni Baekhyun.

Sabi nga niya, si Baekhyun ang boss!

"Then, text me."

"I will, Chanyeol." Tumawa pa si Baekhyun. "Ang clingy mo. magkikita naman tayo mamaya."

Ngumuso siya.

"Baby, I will miss you."

Humalakhak si Baekhyun.

"Para ka kamong tanga." Saad nito at pinisil ang kaniyang pisngi. "Reply to my texts, alright?" Pagkuway sabi nito.

"I will."

Tumango si Baekhyun. "Mauuna na ako."

"I love you!" Paalam niya.

"Love you too."

\---

"Kuya,"

"Hmm?"

"Alam mo ba kung saan ang sila nagte-tapping?"

Kumunot ang noo ni Minseok na nasa passenger seat.

"Hindi mo ba tinanong si Chanyeol?"

Ang totoo, sinabi sa kaniya ng nobyo lahat ng detalye. Ngunit gusto niyang makasigurado.

Baka kasi nagsisinungaling ito.

May tiwala naman siya sa isa. Ngunit tila natatabunan ng kaniyang mga insecurities ang mayroon sa kanila ngayon. Lalo na nang dumating ang MaChan.

Maraming siyang tanong. 

Paano kung wala siya, si Chanyeol at Mackenyu ba?

Paano kung kontrabida talaga siya?

Paano kung biglang marealized ni Chanyeol na mahal niya na ang kalove team?

Idagdag mo pa na iniisip niyang mas guwapo ito at mas bata sa kaniya. At maraming fans ang may gusto sa MaChan. 

Ang dalawa nga raw ang mag-nobyo.

"Nasabi naman niya, Kuya." Mahinang sabi niya, napapahiya.

"Para kang tanga, Baekhyun." Asik sa kaniya ng manager. "Kada magkaiba ang schedule niyong dalawa para kang paranoid." Nilingon siya ng Kuya, "Wala ka bang tiwala sa nobyo?

Napakagat ng labi si Baekhyun.

Lahat ng relasyon dumadaan talaga sa ganito hindi ba? May mga pagkakatong maghihinala ka. May mga bagay na mapapatanong ka. May mga bagay na gustong hindi na lang nangyari.

At may mga bagay na gusto mong ipagbawal. 

"Mayroon naman, Kuya."

"Bakit kasi hindi mo na lang sabihin kay Chanyeol na ayaw mo na siyang tumanggap ng ibang projects na kasama si MaChan?"

Marahas siyang umiling. "Kuya, magboyfriend kami. Pero hindi ibig sabihin no'n pakikielaman ko na ang mga desisyon niya."

Binalik ni Minseok ang tingin sa harap.

"Hindi ko naman sinabing makikialam ka. Iyon bang sabihin mo lang ang nararamdaman mo."

"No!" Mariing sambit niya. "Bago pa naging kami, patok na talaga ang love team kahit pa walang movies."

"Magkaibigan ang dalawa, Baek. Ipapaalala ko lang sayo."

Ngumuso si Baekhyun.

"Parang pinagdududahan mo si Chanyeol. Mahal ka no'ng tao."

Bigla naman siyang nakaramdam ng pagka-guilty. Akalain mong maiisip niya ang mga ganitong bagay matapos ang nangyari kagabi.

Napatingin siya sa labas ng bintana.

Kung pagbawalan ko kaya si Chanyeol?

Umiling siya sa naisip.

No. We both respect our private lives. At isa pa, kung ayaw talaga ni Chanyeol, aayawan niya ang offer. Pero hindi.

Magkaibigan kasi sila ng tao. Mahalaga sa kaniya si Mackenyu.

Alam niya iyon. Siyempre nakikita niya. 

Ang mga ngiti. Ang kislap sa mata ng nobyo kapag kausap ito. Ang mga subtly touches. 

Nagseselos siya! 

Sa mga movies siya lagi ang umiiyak at si Chanyeol at Mackenyu ang laging masaya sa dulo.

Somehow it became a nightmare.

Pero hindi niya pinagbabawalan ang isa. Dahil naniniwala siyang kayang tanggihan lahat iyon ni Chanyeol. 

He had his own will. He will reject it right away!

Bakit mo pagbabawalan ang isang taong masaya sa kaniyang ginagawa?

Isa siguro iyon sa mga dahilan kung bakit naghihintay na lamang si Baekhyun na tumanggi si Chanyeol.

Masaya kasi ito. At ayaw naman niyang masira yun. Kahit punong puno na siyang insecurities sa katawan.

"Kung gusto mo puntahan natin siya after your photoshoot."

Agad na umiling si Baekhyun sa ideya ni Minseok.

"Hindi na, Kuya. Sa bahay na ako maghihintay."

Sa akin naman siya uuwi.

Gusto niyang sambunutan ang sarili. Tangina! Ito na naman siya. Umaatake na naman ang mga insecurities niya.

Tinext niya ang nobyo. Pinipilit alisin ang mga insecurities niya.

Pero totoo ata ang sinabi ng manager niya sa kaniya. Kasi matapos ang limang minuto at hindi pa rin nagrereply si Chanyeol.

Kung ano ano na ang tumatakbo sa isip niya.

Matindi ang takot niya. Takot na takot siyang kaya siyang palitan ni Mackenyu!

Iyon ang pinaka-kinatatakutab niya.

Si Mackenyu.

Pasilip silip siya sa kaniyang cellphone. Naghihintay at nagaalala.

Nagvibrate ang kaniyang cellphone at agad niya iyong tinignan. 

Nagreply na si Chanyeol!

Bumuntong hininga siya.

Tumigil kana, Baekhyun. Stop being paranoid! Mahal ka ni Chanyeol.

Nagtipa siya ng mensahe pabalik.

To Chanyeol: Mag-iingat ka.

Agad siyang nakatanggap ng reply.

From Chanyeol: Opo. Text kita kapag nakarating na ako. I love you.

Talo talaga ng insecurities ang I love you.

Akalain mong nakalimutan ni Baekhyun na paulit ulit iyong sinasabi sa kaniya ng nobyo.

He's conflicted! 

Nagreply siya.

To Chanyeol: Mahal din kita.

Tinext niya si Chanyeol nang makarating siya location ng photoshoot. Matapos no'n ay binigay niya ang cellphone sa Manager.

The shoot went smooth. Mabilis ngang natapos. 

Siguro kasi bihasa na si Baek? Well, sa modeling siya nagsimula eh.

Iyon kasi ang career niya bago ang pag-aartista. 

"Phone ko, Kuya?" 

Saad niya nang makapasok sa sasakyan.

Inabot naman iyon ng Manager. Binuksan niya agad iyon at nakita ang iilang mensahe ni Chanyeol.

Lahat yun ay nereplyan niya. Matapos no'n ay tinawagan niya.

Pero naka-ilang dial na siya at hindi pa rin sinasagot ng isa.

Napabuntong hininga na lang siya. Baka nagte-tapping pa.

Naisipan niyang magpunta sa twitter. Nagscroll lang siya doon at hanggat sa mapatigil sa isang post.

This kind of post is enough to break his heart.

Ayaw niya magpadala sa mga post na ganto. Pero kasi, hindi niya maiwasan.

Dahil kahit siya, ramdam ang sweetness ng dalawa. Dahil kahit siya kita ang chemistry ng dalawa. 

And it's heart breaking to see. 

He's the boyfriend but he need to set aside.

Because he's the kontrabida.

And he thinks Mackenyu is the real bida.

Real quick! Sobrang bigat ngayon ng nararamdaman ni Baekhyun.

He's not functioning. Eyes still remain at his phone na para bang magbabago iyon. Na para bang mawawala.

May mga bagay na kay Mackenyu lang niya ginagawa. Mga emosyong kalove team lang niya ang nakakakita.

And it's hurt.

Kaya siguro mahilig siyang maglambin sa isa. Doon lang niya kasi nararamdaman ang pagmamahal nito. Na siya lang ang mahal nito.

But when Chanyeol does that, it's weird. Not cringe but weird. Pakiramdam niya kapag ginagawa iyon ng nobyo, may kasalanan itong ginawa

Paranoid siya ngunit walang lakas na loob na iparating kay Chanyeol ang tumatakbo sa isip niya.

Because of one lame reason: PRIVACY!

Fuck that privacy, right? Iniisip niya na once na nagsabi siya sa isa, he will invade the latter's privacy.

Yes, he's not open to his partner.

[𝘉𝘢𝘦𝘬𝘩𝘺𝘶𝘯'𝘴 𝘗𝘰𝘷]

Sa mga nagdaang oras, sinikap kong kolektahin ang sarili kahit pa gulong gulo na ito simula nang makita ko ang litrato.

Ang mga ganoong klase ng litrato at speculation ay inaasahan ko na.

Lagi naman!

But then, hindi pwedeng ipagkaakit sa akin ng showbiz ang karapatan kong makaramdam ng pagseselos.

I am really, really jealous!

Knowing the possibility that Mackenyu is actually in love with my boyrfriend!

Fuck! I can see it through his eyes.

Those sparks whenever he sees my boyfriend. Those smile whenever Chanyeol is around.

I am not blind. But I can't accused him. They were always like that from the very start.

Ganiyan na sila kahit wala pa ako.

So who am I, right? Sino ako para pigilan at ipagbawal ang mga bagay na ginagawa nila sa isa't isa dati pa?

Ewan ko, pakiramdam ko, wala akong karapatang pagbawalan si Chanyeol. It's like it's beyond my control. 

Ayoko rin namang ikulong si Chanyeol sa pag-ibig ko. No! It's selfish to do!

"Ayos ka lang? I told you, stop scrolling to twitter."

Ngumiti ako sa Manager ko. 

"It's always like this. Sanay na ako."

Bumuntong hininga siya, "Bakit kasi ayaw mo pang sabihin kay Chanyeol na ayaw mo na siyang makipag love team sa iba?"

"Kuya, parte iyon ng trabaho niya. And as his understanding boyfriend, I should not let myself get affected by those rumor."

"But your action says otherwise!"

"It's because it's hurt." Napapikit ako. "Hindi naman porket naiintindihan ko, hindi na ako nasasaktan."

"Then, tell him!" Padarag na naupo si Kuya Minseok sa tabi ko. "For God's sake, Baekhyun! Hindi ka masokista!"

"But the showbiz are." Sagot ko at napasandal sa backrest nitong upuan. Nasa set pa rin kami. 

May huling shoot pa daw kasi. Akala ko tapos na.

Ewan ko! Naubos ang natitira kong lakas para dito sa photoshoot. Nawala ako sa mood.

"So you're telling me, hahayaan mo lang ang ganito?"

Napatigil ako at napadilat. 

Hahayaan? Siyempre hindi. Pero hindi ko rin alam kung paano ang gagawin. 

Siguradong malaking epekto sa career ni Chanyeol ang pagpapahinto ko ng tambalan nila ni Mackenyu. 

Ang mga movies na magkasama sila at maging ang mga drama, ay mabentang mabenta. Ayokong masira iyon nang dahil sa gusto kong ipairal ang pagiging boyfriend sa kaniya.

No! It's selfish. I won't do that!

My phone beeped for a message and I saw Chanyeol's name on it. I opened it.

From Chanyeol: Baby

Napasinghap ako nang mabasa ang isang salita na iyon.

Baby daw!

Nagtipa ako pabalik.

To Chanyeol: Hmm?

Hindi rin naman nagtagal ay nagreply na siya.

From Chanyeol: Can I call?

By that question, alam kong alam na niya. Alam niyang nakita ko na.

So ano na naman ang paliwanag this time?

Huminga ako ng malalim at nagtipa ng mensahe pabalik.

To Chanyeol: Later, Chanyeol

After that, I put my phone on a silent mode at nagpasyang ipikit ang mata para

makapagpahinga.

"Hindi pwedeng ganito lagi, Baekhyun. Alam mo yan!" Rinig kong paalala ni Kuya Minseok. "Pag-usapan niyo. Be matured enough to tell him your worries. After all, nasa iisang relasyon kayo."

Nanatili akong tahimik. Tell him? Bumuntong hininga ako.

\---

"Baby, are you at home?"

Iyon ang bungad ni Chanyeol nang sagutin ko ang tawag niya. Naka-lang missed calls siya bago ko nasagot. 

I was busy! 

"Pauwi pa lang." 

Ramdam ko ang bigat ng kaniyang hininga. Batid kong alam niyang nagseselos ako.

Doon ako bilib. Kilalang kilala niya ako!

"Male-late ako ng uwi." Buntong hininga niya.

Expected ko na rin naman.

"Gano'n ba? May susi ka naman, diba?"

"Yes." 

Hindi na ako nagsalita. Hindi ko na alam ang idudugtong. Akala ko dead end na. Handa ko ng patayin ang tawag

nang magtanong muli siya.

"Huwag kang bibili ng pagkain sa convenience store. Please, baby!"

Saan naman kaya niya ako gustong kumain? Sa mamahaling restaurant? Para sa isang araw na hapunan, gagastos ako ng doble? Huwag na! Hindi rin naman ako marunong magluto.

"Baby,"

"Saan naman ako kakain, Chanyeol?" 

Napapikit ako sa tono ko. Shit! I sounds pissed! Hindi dapat gano'n.

Bumuntong hininga siya. 

"Baby, it's not healthy."

"Hindi na lang ako kakain." Anunsyo ko para matapos agad ang usapan.

Narinig ko ang iilang mura niya sa kabilang linya.

Nanliit ang mata ko, "Minumura mo ba ako, Chanyeol?"

"Baby, no!" Histerikal niyang sagot. "Fine!" Bulalas niya bigla. "Wait for me. Magdadala ako ng dinner."

"Anong oras ka naman darating? 2am?" Patutya kong sabi.

"I'll be home in an hour!"

"Okay! Kapag hindi ka pa dumating sa loob ng isang oras, bibili na ako ng pagkain ko."

"Darating ako! Wala pang isang oras! Just wait for me, please?"

Iyon naman ang lagi kong ginagawa.

"Okay."

"Thank you, baby. I'll hang up na. See you in a bit."

"Ina-under mo ba?" Tanong ni Kuya Minseok nang matapos ang tawag.

Ngumuso ako at umiling.

"Ah, whipped lang sayo?" 

"Hindi rin. Gano'n naman siya sa lahat. Walang espesyal. Hindi rin ako espesyal."

Nilingon ako ni Kuya, "Ang nega mo!"

"Totoo lang sinasabi ko!" Giit ko.

"Sige, mag-isip ka ng kung ano-ano!"

Umirap ako sa ere at iniwas ang tingin sa kaniya.

Hindi ako nagiisip ng kung ano ano. Iyon naman ang totoo. Lahat ng sinasabi ko ay pawang mga nakikita ko at noobserbahan ko sa boyfriend ko. 

Ayokong magsinungaling. Ayokong umasa!

Suprisingly, pagdating ko sa bahay maya-maya ay dumating rin siya. And truth to his words, may dala nga siyang dinner. 

"Tapos na tapping niyo?" Tanong ko at lumapit sa kaniya para bigyan siya ng halik sa pisngi.

Galit ako pero awtomatikong gumalaw ang katawan ko para

gawin ang mga nakasanayan niya.

Agad namang pumulupot ang braso niya sa baywang ko upang idiin ako sa kaniya.

"Bukas na itutuloy."

Tumango na lamang ako at hindi na nagtanong pa. Ayoko ng interogasyon ngayon. Wala ako sa wisyo!

Ang gusto ko ngayon ay kumain at matulog.

"Ihahanda ko lang 'to." Saad niya.

Umiling ako, "Ako na!" Agaw ko sa bitbit niya. "Magpalit kana doon." Utos ko at tinalikuran siya.

Dumiretso ako sa kitchen. Sigurado akong sa paborito niyang japanese restaurant ito inorder at sigurado akong ang mamahal ng mga ito.

Umiling iling ako. Magastos!

Nagulat ako dahil sa malaking brasong pumulupot sa baywang ko. Naamoy ko ang pabango nang taong 'yon.

Tinapik ko ang kaniyang kamay ngunit imbes na bitawan ay mas lalong humigpit ang hawak niya.

"Baby, are you mad?"

"May dapat ba akong ikagalit, Chanyeol?" Malamig kong tanong.

Isinubsob niya ang kaniyang mukha sa aking leeg.

"Magbihis kana. Gutom na ako, Chanyeol."

"Baby, let me explain, please?"

Bumuntong hininga ako, naaasar.

"Mag-uusap tayo pagtapos kumain."

Ginawaran niya ng halik ang aking leeg. At umangat ang kaniyang labi sa aking tainga.

"I love you." Aniya bago ako bitawan.

Tahimik kaming kumain pagtapos no'n. Walang nagsalita at tanging tunog ng kubyertos lang ang maririnig. 

At gaya pa rin ng dati, siya ang maghuhugas ng pinagkainan namin at ako naman ay dumiretso na sa kuwarto. 

Nagshower ako at nahiga pagtapos.

Hinihintay ko ang kaniyang pagdating. Dahil alam kong hindi rin naman ako makakatulog hangga't hindi kami nagkakausap. 

Though, I doubt myself na maniniwala sa magiging paliwanag niya.

Ilang sandali lamang ay naramdaman ko na ang paglubog ng kama hudyat na nasa tabi ko na siya.

"Baek.." marahang tawag niya at agad dumanday ang braso sa aking baywang.

Pumikit ako. "Hmm."

Naramdaman ko ang hininga niya sa aking balikat at ang paghalik niya roon. 

"Baby, I'm sorry for that picture." Aniya. Tahimik lang ako. Nanatiling nakapikit. "It's nothing."

Kumuyom ang kamao ko. Lagi namang wala! Napapagod na akong marinig yan!

Kahit wala, sa iba mayro'n! Kay Mackenyu mayro'n! Bakit ba kasi gano'n kayo ka-sweet? Friends lang dapat pero mas intimate ang samahan niyo kaysa sa relasyon na mayro'n tayo!

And fuck it!

"Nasiko ko yung mukha niya." Simula niya. "As a sorry I leaned his head to my shoulder pero sandali lang iyon."

Hinapit niya ang katawan ko palapit sa kaniya. Naramdaman ko kaagad ang matipuno niyang dibdib.

"Break namin no'n, baby. Promise iyon lang ang nangyari."

"Hmm."

"Baby," sinubsob niya muli ang mukha sa aking leeg. "Say something."

"What do you want me to say?"

Napatigil siya sa tanong ko at naramdaman ko rin ang paghigpit ng hawak niya sa baywang ko.

"Tell me what should I do. Tell me, baby, please!"

Dumilat ako.

Tangina! Gustong gusto kong sabihin na layuan niya si Mackenyu! Na dumistansya siya rito. 

Na ayaw ko na siyang magkaroon pa ng kalove team. O kahit na anong ugnayan sa kaibigan. 

Pero shit! That was a selfish request! 

"Linawin mo ang isyu, Chanyeol!"

Ginawaran niya ng halik ang aking balikat.

"Yes, baby, I will."

"Bukas na bukas rin."

"Yes, baby." He chuckled. "I'm sorry, baby. You know we're just friends right?"

"Iyon naman ang lagi mong rason!" Bigla ay naibubulas ko.

Shit! Sa isip lang dapat 'yon.

Umangat ang tingin niya sa akin at hinawi ang baba ko upang tignan siya.

"Because that's the truth!" Marahan niyang wika.

"Chanyeol, pakiramdam ko siya ang totoo mong boyfriend at hindi ako." Hindi ko na napigilan pa ang paglabas no'n.

Fine! Itutuloy ko na 'to.

"I always left behind!" Dagdag ko at tinanggal ang kamay niya sa baba ko.

Tumiya ako upang tignan siya ng mabuti. Itinukod naman niya ang siko sa kama upang maayos na maharap ako.

"Lagi akong naiiwan mag-isa kapag magkasama kayo. May sarili kayong mundo."

"Mas bagay kayo. Mas intimate pa nga ang love team niyo kaysa sa relasyon na mayroon tayo."

Kumunot ang noo ako, "Tell me, are you really in love me?"

Nagulat siya sa tanong ko ngunit agad ding nakabawi.

"Baek, I'm sorry!" Aniya. "Hindi ko alam na all this-"

"Paano mo malalaman, kung mas inaalala mo pa si Mackenyu kaysa sa akin?" Putol ko sinasabi niya.

Ayaw ko maging bastos pero iyon ang totoo!

"You know it's not true!" Giit niya.

Marahas akong naupo at gano'n din siya.

"Pero iyon ang nakikita ko!"

"Baby.." hinawakan niya ang siko ko. "Are you jealous? I'm sorry, baby. I'm sorry to make you feel jealous."

"Magso-sorry ka ngayon pero bukas gagawin mo ulit!" Napapikit ako, "Chanyeol, gano'n naman palagi."

"What do you want me to do, then? Layuan ko yung tao?"

𝘒𝘢𝘺𝘢 𝘮𝘰 𝘣𝘢?

"Wala akong sinabi!"

"Baekhyun, wala ka naman kasing dapat ikaselos! Halos nakababatang kapatid ko na yung tao!"

"Pero that's not what I see!" Singhal ko.

Pumikit siya ng mariin halatang nauubusan ng pasensya.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry!" Suko niya.

"Lalayuan ko na siya. Didistansya na ako." Aniya at hinila ako upang mayakap. "Don't be mad, please? I'm sorry." 

Nagsosorry siya pero hindi niya sinagot ang tanong ko kung talaga bang mahal niya ako. 

Pumikit ako, pinipigilan ang pagpatak ng luha. 

Hindi mo siya kayang layuan.

Humiga akong nakatalikod sa kaniya. Agad kong naramdaman ang pagragasa ng aking mga luha.

Nakakainis! 

Nagseselos ako eh! Pero bakit pakiramdam ko wala akong karapatan? 

Tangina!

"Baby," naramdaman ko ang mga braso niya sa aking baywang.

Napapikit ako dahil doon.

Maririnig ko na naman ang mga sorry niya. Naririndi na ako!

"Stop saying your mantra again, Chanyeol. I'm tired of it!" Asik ko at inalis ang braso niya sa baywang ko. "Huwag kang maso-sorry kung uulitin mo lang din naman! Tama na!"

"Baby, don't be like this, please?"

Umiling ako, "No!" 

Nababaliw na ata ako. Anong 'tong gusto kong ipaglaban?

"Don't touch me!" Singhal ko nang maramdaman muli ang kaniyang paghawak.

Sininghalan ko siya kahit nakatalikod. Wow! I am really mad!

"Tell me what to do, baby. Please, Baek! I'll gladly oblige."

Humikbi ako. Nadadala ako sa mga ganito niya. Sobrang lambing, ang pagsusumamo niyang tumutunaw sa aking galit.

Nakakainis eh! Ang hina ko pagdating sa kaniya.

"Baek, tell me. Tell me, baby."

Umiling ako. 

"Baekhyun.."

Humikbi ako. 

"I love you." Malambing niyang dagdag. 

Mas lalo akong napaiyak. Hindi alam kung para saan ang inis kong nararamdaman. 

"Shh.. I'm sorry for making you jealous."

Niyakap ko ang kumot nang maramdaman sa ilalim nito ang kaniyang haplos.

Tumuloy iyon hanggang sa aking baywang. Hinapit niya ang aking katawan palapit sa kaniya.

Nagpa-ubaya na ako, napapagod!

"Baby,"

Patuloy lang ako sa paghikbi. Narinig ko ang mahihinang mura niya. 

"Let's sleep." Basag na boses kong sambit.

Humigpit ang hawak niya sa aking baywang.

"Baby, I can't sleep when you're mad at me." 

Puno iyon ng pagsusumamo. 

"Talk to me, please." 

Humikbi ako, "What do you want to talk? Wala na akong sasabihin sayo."

"Tell me everything, baby. Alam kong marami kang gustong sabihin."

Marahan niyang inikot ang aking ulo paharap sa kaniya. At agad napapikit nang maramdaman ang halik niya sa aking noo.

"Baby, tell me everything that's upsetting you."

Humikbi ako at inikot ang buong katawan at sinubsob ang mukha sa kaniyang dibdib.

Pumulupot naman ang braso niya sa aking katawan.

"I'm jealous!" Pag-amin ko. "You're too sweet with Mackenyu. That's why people tends to misinterpret it."

Humikbi ako at pinunasan ang luha. Pinipigilan na ang pag-iyak.

"Sinusubukan ko namang hindi magpa-apekto eh!"

Sinapak ko siya sa kaniyang dibdib, "Pero kasi parang wala kaming pagkakaiba. Naiinis ako na ang trato mo sa kaniya ay kagaya rin sa akin. Pakiramdam ko hindi ako boyfriend eh. Kaibigan mo lang din ata ako!"

Natawa siya na lalong nagpa-inis sa akin.

"Nakakainis naman, Chanyeol!" Singhal ko sa kaniya at sinapak muli ang dibdib niya. "Nagseselos ako tapos tatawanan mo lang."

"I'm sorry." Aniya pero tumatawa. "Ang cute mo pala magselos, no?"

"Chanyeol!"

Humalakhak siya. "I'm sorry, baby, if you feel that way."

Pagkuwa'y seryosong sabi niya.

"I'm sorry for making you jealous. Mackenyu is just a friend, believe me. I may be too soft to him but that's because he's a younger brother to me."

Hinalikan niya ang aking ulo.

"I am in with love you. So in love, baekhyun."

Napakagat ako ng labi. Naramdaman ko naman ang paglalaro ng daliri niya sa aking baywang. Hinahaplos haplos ang parteng iyon.

"I never felt this way with anyone. I never been so in love like this before.." 

Humigpit ang yakap niya.

"I hate myself for making you cry. Tangina!" Sinubsob ko pa lalo ang mukha ko sa dibdib niya nang marinig kung gaano kalutong ang mura niya. "Tangina lang! Hindi ko kaya kapag nagagalit ka. Pakiramdam ko mawawala ka sa akin."

"I love you so much, Baek. Don't ever forget that!"

\---

Surprisingly, nakatulog ako ng mapayapa kagabi. Nakatulugan ko na rin ang mga mabulaklak niyang mga pananalita. 

Kahit galit ako, alam kong sa tabi niya lang ako nakakatulog ng maayos, ng mapayapa.

"Good morning." Iyon ang bati niya nang makita ako.

Kabababa ko lang galing sa kuwarto at naririto siya sa kusina, naghahanda ng aming agahan.

Napanguso ako, "Good morning."

Ang awkward, takte!

"Did you sleep well?"

Umupo ako sa high chair. Nakayuko lang ako dahil nahihiya sa inasal kagabi.

"What's wrong?"

Lalong humaba ang nguso ko. Bakit parang wala lang sa kaniya ang nangyari kagabi?

"It's awkward." Bulong ko at tiyak kong hindi niya iyon narinig.

"Hmm?" Aniya, nagpatunay na hindi niya narinig. 

Lumapit pa siya sa akin at binigyan ako ng halik sa noo.

Aalis na sana siya nang hawakan ko ang kaniyang damit.

"I'm sorry." Sambit ko sa mababang boses.

Narinig ko ang mahinang tawa niya, "It's okay, baby. Nalaman ko lalo na mahal mo talaga ako."

Napakagat ako ng ibabang labi. "Mahal naman talaga kita."

"Hmm," 

Saad niya sa malambing na boses at pinulupot ako sa kaniyang matitipunong braso.

"I love you, too." 

Yumakap ako pabalik at umiling.

"Kain na tayo?" Tanong niya.

Ngumuso ako at tumango na parang bata. Humiwalay siya sa pagkakayakap sa akin.

Akala ko ay aalis na siya ngunit nagulat ako ng marahan niyang i-angat ang aking ulo upang bigyan ng halik sa labi.

Napapikit ako sa sobrang banayad no'n. 

"Good morning." Bati niya ulit dahilan kung bakit namula ang aking mukha. 

Humalakhak siya.

"Can't believe! Nagagawa mo pang mamula kahit pa na nagawa mo ng umungol sa ilalim ko."

Bumitaw ako sa kaniya at iniwas ang aking tingin. 

"Ewan ko sayo!"

\---

Truth to his words, dumistansya nga siya kay Mackenyu. Ang mga inaasahan kong ginagawa niya sa oras ng pahing sa shoot ay hindi ko na nakikita pa.

Matapos ang isang linggo nakita ko ang mga pagbabago. 

Nakikipagkwentuhan pa rin naman siya sa kalove team ngunit ang mga paghawak ay nabawasan ang mga pag-akbay o ang mga pangcling sa kaniya ni Mackenyu ay hindi ko na nakita pa. 

"Archer," 

On characters kami ngayon at sa scene na ito ipakikilala na sa akin ni Chanyeol si Xylone which is Mackenyu as his boyfriend. 

"Boyfriend ko."

Ngumiti siya. Hindi ko alam. Kahit alam kong binibigyang buhay lang namin ito, ang sakit pa rin.

Pakiramdam ko totoo!

"We're finally together." 

Tinignan niya si Mackenyu. Napalunok ako nang makita muli ang kislap ng kaniyang mata na sa kalove team lang niya naibibigay.

Nanuyo ang lalamunan ko! Mabilis ang tibok ng puso dahil sa sakit na nararamdaman.

"I-i'm so happy for the both you." 

Puta! Bakit gumaragal ang boses ko? 

Agad akong tinignan ni Chanyeol. At kita ko ang pag-aalala niya sa kaniyang mata.

Umiling ako at ngumiti.

"Akala ko pahihirapan mo pa si Bryle," Si Archer ka, Baekhyun. "He loves you so much, Xylone." Ngumiti ako gaya ng sabi ng director.

Yes, Baekhyun. That's it!

"I love him too. Kaya siguro hindi ko rin 'to natiis." Aniya at kinurot ang ilong ni Chanyeol.

Ngumiti ako.

"Sorry for my immaturity. Napatagal ko pa ang happy ending niyo."

"It's worth it, though." Si Chanyeol.

Parang may sumasaksak talaga sa puso ko. Pakiramdam ko binibigay ko na siya. Pakiramdam ko sila talaga ang nasa relasyon.

"Sinubok man kami. At least kami pa rin sa dulo."

At halos mapunit ang puso ko nang gawaran niya ng halik si Mackenyu sa noo.

Alam kong scripted yun, pero iyan ang pinakapaborito kong halik. Halik sa noo!

Pero dahil sa scripted ito, kailangan ko rin ngumiti at maging masaya para sa kanila.

"Imbitado ako sa kasal, ah?"

Sabay silang tumawa at pakiramdam ko tinatawanan nila ako.

Hell! Nababaliw na ako.

"Of course, Archer." Ngiti ni Mackenyu.

Tumayo ako ng maayos, "Paano, mauuna na ako? Masaya ako para sa inyo."

"Salamat, Archer." Sabi ni Chanyeol.

Ngumiti at tumango ako.

Doon natapos ang role ko sa istorya nila. 

Nagmamadali akong nagtungo sa sasakyan upang doon kumalma. 

Scripted lang ang lahat, Baekhyun. Ikaw ang mahal ni Chanyeol. Stop being OA. Stop your insecurities. 

Pilit kong pinaalalahanan ang sarili ko sa mga bagay na nakalimutan ko na ata. 

Ako ang nobyo. Ako sa totoong buhay. Ako sa likod ng camera! Ako lahat! 

Fuck it!

"Baekhyun hintayin mo na lang dito si Chanyeol." Iyon ang sabi ni Kuya ni Minseok.

Umiling ako, "Hindi, Kuya manonood ako."

"Baek, sabi ni Chanyeol manatili kana lang dito."

Mariin akong umiling. "Panonoorin ko."

"Nababaliw kana ba?" Singhal na tanong sa akin ni Kuya Minseok. "Kissing scene ang sunod. At hindi mo iyon pinapanood."

"Pwes, ngayon gusto kong panoorin."

"Baekhyun!"

"Kuya, ayos lang ako."

Hindi na ako nagpapigil at agad na tinungo ang lokasyon. 

Nasa malayo lang naman ako. Hindi ako nagpakita kahit kanino. Ayokong malaman ni Chanyeol na nandito ako, nanonood kung paano niya halikan ang kaibigan. 

Mula rito sa kinatatayuan ko nakita ko kung paano niya hinawakan ang pisngi nito at marahang hinaplos habang may ngiti sa labi at may kislap sa mata. 

Nakita ko rin kung paano niya pagmasdan ang labi ni Mackenyu. Napakagat ako ng labi dahil doon.

Ganito ba lagi ang kissing scene nila? Parang kinakabisado niya ang buong parte ng labi ni Mackenyu.

Never kong pinanood ang kanilang kissing scene. Hindi ako masokista at hindi ko kayang panoorin yun. 

Hindi ko alam kung bakit nandito ako nakatayo at naghihintay na maglapat ang labi nila. 

Nahihibang na ba ako?

Nanigas ako sa aking kinatatayuan nang unti-unting lumapit ang mukha ni Chanyeol kay Mackenyu. Ngumiti pa si Mackenyu bago pumikit.

Napahawak ako sa aking dibdib nang makita kung paano lumapat ang labi ng nobyo ko sa labi ng kaniyang kalove team. Nanikip iyon, sinasaksak ng milyon-milyong punyal. 

At kasabay ng marahang paggalaw ng labi niya ang pagragasa ng aking luha. At kasabay ng pagsagot ni Mackenyu sa kaniyang halik ay siyang panghihina ko.

Ngunit bago pa man mapaupo mayroon ng sumalo sa akin.

"Ang tigas ng ulo mo, Baekhyun!"

"Kuya!" Tawag ko kasabay ng mahinang paghagulgol.

Hinila niya ako palayo roon ngunit bago makaalis napanood ko pa kung paano halikan ng malalim ni Chanyeol si Mackenyu.

Putanginang script!

~~~~~

Dahil sa pag-iyak, sinisinok ngayon si Baekhyun. Natigil na siya ngunit tulala naman sa kamay niyang mayroong sandwich. Hinihintay niya si Chanyeol matapos sa taping. Nagpapahintay kasi ang isa. Hanggang ngayon naglalaro pa rin sa isip niya ang halikang pinagsaluhan ng nobyo niya at ng katambal nito. Kumikirot ang puso niya sa tuwing nagpla-flashback ang paggalaw ng labi ni Chanyeol kay Mackenyu. Nakakasira ng ulo at lalo siyang nasisiraan ng bait.

"Ano ba kasing pumasok sa utak mo at pinanood mo?"

Hindi niya sinagot ang Manager bagkus ay binitawan niya ang sandwich at inilagay sa kaniyang gilid. Inangat niya ang kumot na nakabalot sa mga hita niya at tinalukbong iyon sa katawan niya kasabay ng paghugis bola niya roon sa backseat.

Pumikit siya ng mariin doon at nagdarasal na sana ay makatulog na siya at maalis na sa isip niya ang eksenang napanood kanina.

Narinig niya ang pagbukas ng pinto ng kotse. Marahil ay lumabas ang kaniyang manager o baka pumasok ang driver. Pero wala siyang pakialam. Ang gusto niya ngayon ay makauwi at itulog na lamang kirot sa kaniyang dibdib.

Ngunit ilang halos kalahating oras na siyang nakabola roon at ang antok ay hindi manlang siya dinalaw kahit pa nakapakit ang kaniyang mga mata.

Maya-maya pa ay nakarinig muli siya ng pagbukas ng pinto ng kotse. Niyakap niya ng husto ang sarili at hinayaan ang mga pangyayari sa kaniyang paligid.

"Ang sabi ko maghintay ka. Hindi ko sinabing manood ka." 

Napadilat siya ng mata nang marinig ang boses ng nobyo. Umalingawngaw ang iritasyon doon. 

"Fuck!" Rinig niyang mura nito at padabog na naupo sa tabi niya. "Baekhyun.."

Bigla ay puno ng lambing iyon. Napalunok siya at kinakabahang hinarap ang nobyo.

"Tapos na?" Nautal pa siya nang magtanong.

Nakasalubong niya ang tingin ni Chanyeol. May takot siyang nakita roon af sakit. Hindi niya maintindihan ngunit agad na umalab ang kaniyang damdamin nang makita ang nobyo sa harap niya.

"Uwi na tayo?" Anyaya niya rito.

Tinignan niya ang kotse at doon lang niya narealized na silang dalawa lang sa loob. 

"Baby, that was nothing. You know that's not how I kissed, right?" 

Napakagat siya ng ibabang labi at napayuko.

"Fuck! You shouldn't watch it!" Sabi ni Chanyeol.

Agad namang nag-isip ang isa ng kung ano-ano.

Bakit ayaw niyang makita ko? Dahil bukod pa roon ang ginagawa nila? Huwag mong sabihin hindi lang labi nila ang gumagalaw? 

Halos sumabog si Baekhyun sa iniisip. Hindi niya alam kung ano ang dapat maramdaman. Matakot ba o mainis? Nakakabaliw.

"Lagi bang gano'n kapag--"

Hindi na niya naituloy pa ang sasabihin nang sunggaban na siya ni Chanyeol ng halik. Malalim iyon at marahas. Hindi niya inaasahan. Naisandal na rin siya nito sa bintana dahil sa pang-gigil.

Inilagay niya ang mga kamay sa dibdib ng nobyo at pinilit itong itulak ngunit hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang dalawa niyang kamay upang pigilan siya.

"Hmm." Daing niya sa marahas na halik.

"Kiss me back, Baek." Utos ni Chanyeol sa pagitan ng halik. "Fuck, kiss me back, baby."

Muli ay inangkin ni Chanyeol ang kaniyang labi. This time was full of desire, too passionate and too deep to resist. Wala siyang nagawa kundi ang magpaubaya. 

Lumuluhang sinagot niya ang halik ng nobyo. 

Ganitong ganito ang halik niya kay Mackenyu. Bakit niya ginagawa sa akin 'to?

Naramdaman ni Baekhyun ang dila ni Chanyeol na nagpupumilit pumasok sa loob ng kaniyang bibig. Naliliyo, binuksan niya iyon at sinalubong ang nobyo. Naihiga na siya nito sa backseat at habang si Chanyeol ay nakapatong sa kaniya. Mahusay nitong naipaghiwalay ang kaniyang hita at doon pumwesto sa pagitan.

"This is how I kissed, baby." Sambit ni Chanyeol nang humiwalay sandali. "Hmm?" Aniya at muling inangkin ang labi ni Baekhyun.

Napaungol na si Baekhyun sa halik na iyon. It was sloppy and wet kiss. It was full of lust. Ang kaninang kamay niyang hawak ni Chanyeol, ngayon ay nasa balikat na nito. Napapisil siya roon ng bumaba ang halik ng nobyo sa kaniyang leeg.

"Ahh.." Ungol niya nang mag-iwan si Chanyeol ng marka doon.

"I want to replace that jealousy in your face with desire and lust in me, baby." Bulong ni Chanyeol sa kaniyang leeg. 

Napakagat siya ng labi nang maramdaman ang umbok ni nobyo. 

"Chanyeol.." 

"Yes, baby. That's it! I want to hear your every moan and replace your painful voice with that."

Umindayog pataas si Chanyeol sa pagitan ng kaniyang mga hita. Umarko naman ang kaniyang katawan nang maramdaman ang init na dala no'n. Napaliyad pa siya at napapikit nang bumababa si Chanyeol kasabay nang pagdila sa kaniyang leeg.

"Chanyeol.." ungol niya.

Tumigil si Chanyeol sa ginagawa at umupo ng maayos. Naliliyo niyang dinilat ang mata at tinitigan ito.

"I need you in bed, Baekhyun. I want to erase that scene in your mind."

Dahan dahan siya nitong ini-upo ng maayos at ikinumot sa kaniya ang kumot na nasa sahig na. Binuksan ni Chanyeol ang pinto nang backseat at doon nakita niya si Minseok at Si Junmyeon na manager ni Chanyeol na naghihintay sa labas.

"We'll go home." Anunsyo ni Chanyeol.

Sumulyap sa kaniya ang dalawang Manager bago tumango kay Chanyeol.

"Sasabay kana sa kanila?" Tanong ni Junmyeon.

Tumango si Chanyeol. "Mag-uusap pa kami. Hindi ako iniimik eh."

Ngumuso si Baekhyun at siniksik ang sarili kay Chanyeol. Hindi man nilingon ng nobyo naramdaman niya ang pag-ikot ng mga braso nito sa kaniyang baywang. 

"Thank you for today, Kuya Junmyeon." 

Sumulyap siya sa labas. Tumango si Junmyeon.

"Ingat kayo."

"Mauuna na kami, Jun." Paalam ni Minseok bago sumakay sa frontseat.

Sinarado na rin ni Chanyeol ang pinto ng backseat at umaayos ng upo. Hinapit pa siya nito palapit at nagpadala naman siya sa gustong mangyari ng nobyo.

Binalutan niya ng husto ng kumot ang katawan at inangat ang mga paa sa upuan bago siniksik ang mukha sa dibdib ni Chanyeol. Doon ay bumuhos ang kaniyang luha. 

Tahimik man ngunit ramdam ni Chanyeol ang paggalaw ng kaniyang balikat at ang pagbasa ng kaniyang damit. Mas lalong humigpit ang hawak niya sa baywang ng maliit.

Sinisisi niya ang sarili kung bakit umiiyak na naman ang nobyo. Sa tatlong taon nilang pagsasama alam na niyang matindi ang insecurities na nararamdaman nito sa paligid, sa mga fans at lalo na kay Mackenyu. Kung kaya't lahat ginagawa niya para lang iparamdam dito na wala dapat siyang ikumpara dahil siya lang naman ay sapat na at pinakamahalaga. 

Lubos ang gulat niya nang sabihin sa kaniya ni Minseok na pinanood ni Baekhyun ang kanilang kissing scene. Ngayon lang naglakas ng loob panoorin ni Baekhyun ang kanilang kissing scene. Sa limang movies na pinagbidahan nila ni Mackenyu lahat naman ay may kissing scene ngunit sa movie na ito mas intense ang kissing scene kung kaya't ganoon na lamang ang takot niya sa nalaman. 

Natatakot siya sa maaaring isipin ng isa. Fuck! He shouldn't wait for those restriction. But he's too hungry for it. Sabik sa pagdadamot ng nobyo. Sabik na maramdaman na pinagdadamot siya ni Baekhyun sa iba. 

"Thank you, Kuya Minseok." Si Chanyeol na ang nagpaalam nang makarating sila sa tapat ng apartment. 

"Wala naman kayong schedule bukas. Better rest tonight okay?"

Tumango si Chanyeol. Nakatulog na kasi si Baekhyun na ngayon ay buhat buhat niya.

"Yes, Kuya. Thank you."

"Mauuna na kami."

Inangat na muli ni Minseok ang bintana ng kotse. Nang umalis na ang van, siyang pagpasok ni Chanyeol sa loob. Dumiretso siya sa kuwarto upang ilapag si Baekhyun sa kama. Kailangan pa kasi niyang magluto ng hapunan. 

Of course, gutumin ang nobyo niya. At siguradong hindi iyon nakakain ng maayos dahil sa napanood. Nang mailapag, kinumutan niya iyon at hinalikan sa noo bago lumabas ng silid at dimiretso sa kusina.

Nang makalabas si Chanyeol ay siyang pagdilat ni Baekhyun. Yes, nagpanggap itong tulog upang takasan ang pag-uusap na alam niyang mangyayari rin naman once na magising siya.

Naghugis bola siya sa kama at niyakap ng husto ang sarili. Parang hindi niya ata kayang makita si Chanyeol ngayon. Hindi niya alam. Nalilito siya.

Ang gusto lang naman niya ay maalis ang sakit sa puso niya.

\----

Napuno ng takot ang buong pagkatao ni Chanyeol nang makitang wala sa kama si Baekhyun at makitang bukas ang bintana.

No! Hindi siya tatalon do'n. Fuck! Imposible!

"Baekhyun?" Nanginig ang boses niya dahil sa frustration na nararamdaman. 

"Baby, where are you?" Pinilit niya ang sarili na kumalma.

Nilapag niya sa side table ang tray na dala dahil ramdam niya ang panginginig ng kaniyang kamay. 

"Baek," 

Bago pa man niya tunguhin ang bintanang bukas bumulaga na si Baekhyun sa pinto ng bathroom. Nakaroba ito at bagong ligo. Dahil sa takot na naramdaman agad niyang nilapitan ang nobyo at niyakap ito ng mahigpit.

"Fuck!" Mura niya at halos pisatin na ang isa.

"I-i can't breathe." Reklamo ni Baekhyun.

"Tinatawag kita bakit hindi ka manlang nagsalita? At bakit bukas ang bintana? Hindi ka ba nilalamig?"

Sunod sunod niyang tanong. Ngumuso naman ang isa. 

"Pinatay ko naman ang aircon. Tsaka saan ka galing? Bakit ngayon ka lang nakabalik?"

"Nagluto ako." Marahan niyang sagot at bumitaw sa pagkakayakap. Hinalikan niya ang noo ni Baekhyun. "Kain na tayo?" Malambing niyang tanong.

Ang isa naman ay parang asong sumunod at naupo sa kama. Kinuha ni Chanyeol ang bed table sa ilalim ng kama at doon nilagay ang tray. Inabot niya kay Baekhyun ang kutsara na tinanggap naman ng isa habang nakababa ang tingin.

Bumuntong hininga siya. 

"Let's talk later." Saad niya at kinuha ang kaniyang kutsara. "Kumain muna tayo."

Kumain sila ng tahimik. This is not the usual dinner they used to. Kahit kasi sa hapag ay todo ang kiligan nilang dalawa pero ngayon ay parang hindi sila magkakilala at nagtabi lamang dahil wala silang pagpipilian.

Chanyeol hates this kind of set up. Kapag tahimik si Baekhyun alam niyang marami itong gustong sabihin. At ganoon na lamang ang takot niya dahil kinikimkim itong mag-isa ng nobyo. 

Sa tingin ni Chanyeol hindi pa committed sa kaniya ang isa. Dahil basa niya sa mga mata nito ang padududa kung kaya't ginagawa niya ang lahat para mawala iyon

He wants Baekhyun commitment.

Hanggat sa matapos silang kumain nakatungo lang isa at parang hindi siya nakikita.

Nilagay niya ang tray sa side table at binalik sa ilalam ang bed table. Huminga muna siya ng malalim bago ulit balingan ng tingin ang nobyo.

Magsasalita na sana siya ngunit hindi na siya binigyan pa ng pagkakataon ng isa. Sinunggaban siya ni Baekhyun ng halik. Madiin at malalim. Kumandong pa ito sa kaniya bago gumalaw ang labi.

Nagulat man ay agad din nakabawi. Pinulupot niya ang braso niya sa baywang nito at inikot upang ihiga ito sa kama. Halik na niya ngayon ang sinusundan ni Baekhyun. 

Hinabol niya ang labi ng nobyo nang humiwalay ito bigla. 

"Let's sleep." Nakayukong sambit ni Baekhyun.

Napanganga naman si Chanyeol. The fuck!? Matapos niyang patayuin ang junior nito, sasabihin niyang matulog? Oh, no, no!

Kung kaya't hindi na siya nagpapigil pang angkinin muli ang labi ng nobyo. Pinasok niya sa loob ang kaniyang dila at doon nag-espadahan sila. Ninamnam niya ang tamis ng labi ni Baekhyun. Sinipsip ang itaas na labi at kinagat naman ang ibaba.

Nagalak pa siya nang sagutin ni Baekhyun ang kaniyang halik sa kaparehong intensidad. Lalong siyang nag-init.

Fuck! Make up sex is the best medicine.

"Chan.." daing ni Baekhyun nang bumaba ang halik niya sa leeg nito. "Shit! Chanyeol!" Natawa pa siya nang marinig ang mura nito.

Sino bang hindi mapapamura kung marahas mong tinanggal ang roba na siyang saplot na bumabalot sa iyong katawan? And take note, walang ibang damit panloob si Baekhyun. Kahit brief or boxer wala!

Kaya lalong nanggigil si Chanyeol nang madama ang bare skin nito. Sobrang kinis, sobrang lambot at fuck! Sobrang bango.

Bumaba ang halik niya sa dibdib nito at gamit ang dila bihasa niyang dinilaan ang utong nito dahilan nang malakas na pagdaing ni Baekhyun. At gamit ang libreng kamay kinurot-kurot naman niya ang kabila.

"Ahh.."

Inangat niya ang tingin sa nobyo na ngayon ay umaarko ang katawan dahil sa kaniyang ginagawa.

"You like that, Baby?"

Kita niyang kagat labing tumango si Baekhyun. Ikinangisi niya iyon at muling binaling ang atensyon sa ginagawa. Pabilog niyang dinilaan iyon at may pagkakataong kinakagat niya.

"Fuck, Chanyeol!"

Humalakhak siya nang marinig ang frustration kay Baekhyun. Hindi siya natapos sa pang-aasar sa nobyo dahil binaba niya ang isang kamay at hinawakan ang ulo nang tayong tayong alaga ni Baekhyun.

"Tangina, Chanyeol!"

Humalakhak muli siya.

"That's it, baby!" Aniya at dinalaan pataas ang leeg ni Baekhyun. "Moan my name. Papalitan natin ang nakita mo kanina." Aniya at bumaba ang halik niya sa tiyan ng nobyo. "Look at me." Utos niya at binibigyan ng butterfly kisses si Baekhyun doon. "Look at me, Baekhyun!"

Naliliyo, tinignan siya ni Baekhyun. Lumaki ang ngisi niya nang makita kung gaano kahina at kasabik si Baekhyun para sa kaniya.

"Ito dapat ang pinapanood mo." Dagdag niya pa habang nakatingin kay Baekhyun. Nasa puson na nito ang kaniyang labi at tumatama na rin sa baba niya ang sandata ni Baekhyun. "Ito dapat ang naglalaro sa isip mo, baby." Aniya at marahang hinawakan iyon. Napaarko at napaliyad si Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol!"

Idiniin niya si Baekhyun sa kama at gamit ang isang kamay, pinadiretso niya ang katawan nitong lumiliyad dahil sa ginagawa niya sa sandata. Taas baba ang kamay niya roon.

"Watch me, Baekhyun!" Ma-awtoridad niyang sambit. Naluluhang tumingin muli si Baekhyun. Kagat ang ibabang labi, suminghot ito. "I want you to watch it carefully. I want you to know how exactly I kiss, did you understand?"

Baekhyun frantically nods his head.

\-----

"You already knew about it right?"

Malambing na tanong ni Chanyeol kinabukasan. Nasa sala sila at nanonood sa netflix. Nakahiga sa hita niya si Baekhyun habang sinusuklay niya ang malambot nitong buhok.

"Ilang araw nga kayo do'n?"

"Five days."

Ang pinag-uusapan nila ay ang shooting ni Chanyeol at Mackenyu sa Japan. Isho-shoot doon ang mga dates nila as a couple and after that ending na. Since tapos na ang role ni Baekhyun, hindi na siya kailangan pa siya shoot. So he will be focusing on his modeling life.

"Don't forget to text me or call me alright?"

"Opo." Saad ni Chanyeol. "Don't buy foods at convenience store, alright?"

"Saan ako kakain kung ganoon?"

"Na sabihan ko na si Kuya Minseok, hintayin mo na lang siya, okay?"

Tumango si Baekhyun. "I will be busy too with my photoshoot."

Tinignan ni Baekhyun ang nobyo at nakita niyang tumango ito. Ngumuso siya at kinuha ang kamay ng nobyong nasa buhok niya. Nilagay niya iyon sa kaniyang tiyan at nilaro laro ang daliri no'n.

"Huwag ka masyadong lalapit kay Mackenyu, ah? Tsaka stop being a brother to him. Stop being sweet."

Natawa si Chanyeol ngunit sumeryoso rin. Cute lang kasi ni Baekhyun kapag nasa selos mode.

"Yes, baby. I know. Trust me, alright?"

Tumango siya, "I trust you. Sa paligid mo lang wala."

Bumuntong hininga si Chanyeol. "Baby, wala silang pakialam. Why can't we publicity our relationship?"

"Masisira career mo."

Inangat ni Baekhyun ang tingin niya kay Chanyeol. Nakita niya kung paano umigting ang panga nito sa sinabi niya.

"We can't risk it."

"We can, Baekhyun. Ayaw mo lang."

Umiling si Baekhyun at bumangon. Umayos siya ng upo at hinarap si Chanyeol.

"Naririnig mo ba ang sarili mo? Paano kung ikasira ng career mo ang relasyon natin?"

Umiling ng mariin si Chanyeol. "Wrong question, Baek. Paano kung masira ng career ko ang relasyon natin? I can't lose it, baby. I love you so damn much."

Ngunit hindi iyon naintindihan ni Baekhyun. Hindi iyon ang iniisip niya.

"No. Hindi ko kakayanin maging dahilan ng pagkasira mo."

Kumunot ang noo ni Chanyeol.

"Did you hear yourself, Baekhyun? Ikaw ikasisira ko?" Puno ng galit ang boses ni Chanyeol kahit nasa mababang tinig. "..hindi. Sila ang sisira sa atin. Sila ang sisira sa akin. Hindi naman sila importante, Baek. Wala silang pakialam sa buhay ko."

"Pero sila ang dahilan ng buhay na mayroon ka!" Singhal ni Baekhyun kay Chanyeol. "Chanyeol, we can't!"

Dahil sa frustration, marahas na napahilamos si Chanyeol sa mukha.

"Then, what Baekhyun? Magpapakain ka sa mga sinasabi nila? Ganoon ba?"

Nanahimik si Baekhyun, hindi alam ang isasagot. Hindi naman ganoon ang gusto niyang mangyari. Hindi ganoon ang ibig niyang sabihin.

Natatakot siya sa mga sasabihin ng ibang tao. Natatakot siya sa maaaring mangyari sa career ni Chanyeol, sa career niya. Natatakot siya sa panghuhusga ng publiko. Mahirap itong kalaban.

Ang acceptance ng society ang pinakamahirap makuha. Lalo pa mga artista sila. Tingin sa kanila ng mga tao perpekto sila. Tingin sa kanila ng mga tao ay plastik sila.

Mahirap makipag-away sa milyong-milyong tao. Nakakasakal. At iyon ang ayaw mangyari ni Baekhyun. Lalo na sa part niya. Malamang marami siyang maririnig. Kagaya na lamang na mas bagay si Chanyeol at Mackenyu. Mas mahal ni Chanyeol si Mackenyu at mas better si Mackenyu kaysa sa kaniya.

Takot na takot si Baekhyun at hindi pa siya handa para saluhin ang lahat ng galit ng tao kapag nagkataon.

"Hanggang kailan ba tayo ganito, Baek?" Tanong ni Chanyeol. Puno iyon ng pagsusumamo at pagod.

Pumikit siya ng mariin at huminga ng malalim.

"Pagdumating na ang tamang panahon."

"Kailan ba naging mali ang pag-ibig natin? Kailan ba naging mali ang relasyon natin?"

"Chanyeol, please!"

Suminghap si Chanyeol at pinili na lang siyang hapitin upang yakapin. Mahigpit ang binigay na yakap nito. Sobrang higpit na tila ba ayaw siya nitong bitawan.

"Please, don't forget to call me and text me. And answer my calls and texts. Don't leave me on read."

Iyon ang mga paalala ni Baekhyun kay Chanyeol kinabukasan nang patulak na ito patungo sa airport. Kahapon, wala silang ibang ginawa kundi ang maglandian sa apartment and yes, they make love.

Hindi ata siya tinantanan ni Chanyeol hangga't hindi siya mahimatay sa pagod at sarap. Kakaiba talaga ang stamina ng isang Park Chanyeol. And of course dahil malandi rin ang isang Byun Baekhyun, todo ungol lang siya at daing. Makaka-hindi ba siya sa charisma ng nobyo? Big no!

Siyempre, literal na nagpahinga siya kahapon. Panay lang ang higa niya samantalang ang isa ay nagluluto, naghuhugas ng plato at naglinis ng bahay. Nilalambing siya. Ginagawaran ng mga mabubulaklak na salita at matatamis na halik sa leeg, batok, sa ilalim ng tainga at sa kaniyang labi.

Buhay prinsipe talaga siya kay Chanyeol.

"Para naman akong bata."

Ngumuso si Baekhyun, "Please, I don't want to see another rumor. Alam kong hindi totoo pero kasi.." bahagya niyang hinila ang damit ng matangkad bago inuntog ang ulo sa dibdib nito. "...nakakabaliw. Lalo na ngayon, wala ako do'n tapos malayo ka pa."

Natawa si Chanyeol ngunit nangangamba. Pansin niya kasing lumala ang pagseselos nito at mas lalong dumami ang mga insecurities sa sarili. Hindi rin naman niya ito masisisi dahil sa nagdaang taon, mas dumami ang mga sabi-sabi na sila ni Mackenyu. Alam rin niyang nakakatanggap ng panghuhusga ang isa mula sa publiko. Kahit naman hindi sabihin ni Baekhyun, aware siya roon. Kaya nga naiinis siya sa sarili. Sinisisi niya ang sarili kung bakit ganoon na lamang ang insecurities ni Baekhyun.

Kung kaya't plano niyang tumanggi na sa mga susunod na proyekto kung saan magiging katambal niya ulit si Mackenyu.

He can't lose Baekhyun. Ikababaliw niya kung magkataon.

Niyakap ni Chanyeol ang nobyo at yumakap naman pabalik si Baekhyun.

"Mag-iingat ka doon, ah?" Paalala ni Baekhyun at siniksik ang mukha sa dibdib ng nobyo.

Natawa si Chanyeol, "Baekhyun-ah, five days lang akong mawawala. Mabilis lang 'yon."

Umiling si Baekhyun sa pagitan ng yakap.

"Matagal pa rin."

Ngumisi si Chanyeol, nagpapa-baby ang baby niya.

"Alright! Kahit hindi ako magtext at tumawag, tatawagan mo ako at itetext, okay?" Sabi ni Chanyeol.

Tumango si Baekhyun, "Kahit late, basta magreply ka with explanation."

Ah! Sobrang paranoid na ni Baekhyun. Hindi niya alam kung bakit nasasabi niya na ang mga ganoon. As if naman na magloloko si Chanyeol. Mahal na mahal kaya siya ng nobyo niya!

"Sige na, male-late na ako."

Paalam ni Chanyeol at humiwalay sa pagkakayakap. Marahan niyang hinawakan ang baba ni Baekhyun.

"I love you." Aniya habang nakatingin sa mga mata nito. Nakita naman niya ang pagkislap ng mata ni Baekhyun. "Mahal na mahal kita, hmm?"

Tumango si Baekhyun at ngumiti, "I love you too."

Natawa si Chanyeol bago yumuko ng bahagya upang gawaran ng halik ang baby niya. Ngunit hindi iyon bastang halik, dahil halos kainin na niya ang labi ni Baekhyun at simutin ang nasa loob ng bibig nito.

"See you in five days, baby." Aniya at binigyan muli ng peck sa labi si Baekhyun. "No boys!" Dagdag niya at hinalikan ito sa noo.

"Bye~"

\----

"Wala na naman po iyon sa script, direk!" Angal ni Chanyeol. "Hindi rin po ako pumayag."

Nalaman kasi niyang may bedscene silang gagawin without their consent. Pumayag na nga siya sa kissing scene para masamang intimate lang.

Hindi siya papayag. Fuck! Hindi siya pwedeng gumawa ng bedscene kung hindi si Baekhyun ang papatungan niya. Kung hindi si Baekhyun ang nasa kama!

"It was for the movie, Chanyeol. Hindi naman literal na bedscene. Such scene like hahalikan mo lang sa leeg hanggang tiyan."

Napapikit si Chanyeol at napahilot sa kaniyang sentido.

"No, direk! I can't do this!"

Nasaan na ba kasi si Mackenyu? Pangalawang araw na nila rito sa Japan at dalawang araw na ring late iyon palagi. Kailangan niyang makausap ang katambal at kumbinsihin na huwag pahintulutan ang gustong mangyari ng director.

Tangina kung malaman 'to ni Baekhyun, baka kung ano na naman ang isipin no'n.

"Direk, try to understand." Saad ni Chanyeol. "I can't do this."

"Why you can't? It's a just kiss."

Just a kiss? Kung upukan ko kaya 'to?

Kating kati na si Chanyeol na sabihin may asawa na siya. Shit! Mayroon naman talaga, hindi ba? Si Baekhyun. Akbay nga lang kinaseselos na, paano pa kaya ang ganoong halikan? No, he won't risk it!

"Oh, Mackenyu, you're here at last."

Para bang nabunutan ng tinik si Chanyeol nang marinig ang pangalan ng katambal.

"Direk, nasabi sa akin ni Manager Irene na may bedscene raw?" Iyon ang bungad ni Mackenyu at tumingin kay Chanyeol. "I can't do that, direk. Ikakasal na kami ng boyfriend ko. I respect him."

Nagulat man sa isiniwalat ng kaibigan, natuwa naman ang kaloob-looban ni Chanyeol. Wews! Buti na lang.

"It's just a kiss."

"No, direk. We can't. Respect us, please."

Bumuntong hininga ang director. Wala na siyang magagawa.

"Fine. Just give me a good shot!"

Tumango naman ang dalawa at agad nagtungo sa posisyon nila.

"You save me there." Saad ni Chanyeol. "Ikakasal kana pala?" Pag-uusap nila habang naglalakad.

"Yeah." Namula pa si Mackenyu. "Nagpropose kahapon." Pinakita pa nito ang singsing.

Ngumiti ng tipid si Chanyeol. "I envy you. Sana pumayag na si Baekhyun na umamin kami. Nahihirapan na akong itago eh."

"After the movie? Sa premier night? Siya ang maging date mo sa red carpet."

Agad naman sumilay ang ideyang iyon sa utak ni Chanyeol. Oo nga, that day was a great day to publicity their relationship.

"Thanks, Ken." Saad ni Chanyeol.

\----

Parang pinag-sakluban ng langit at lupa si Baekhyun nang marinig ang balitang iyon galing kay Minseok.

Bedscene?

Wala iyon sa script! Wala ring nabanggit si Chanyeol. Wala iyon sa meeting. Nagkaroon ba ng last minute changes? Pero bakit kailangan pa ng bedscene? Necessary ba? Napaka-intimate na ng kissing scene, why bedscene?

Kinuha niya ang kaniyang cellphone sa bulsa. Agad na hinanap ng kaniyang kamay ang cellphone number ni Chanyeol ngunit nagtalo ang isip niya kung tatawagan niya ba ito o hihintayin ang tawag ng isa.

Sigurado siyang tatawagan siya ni Chanyeol para sa bagay na iyon. At sigurado rin siyang hindi papayag doon ang nobyo.

Pero, fuck! Bakit takot na takot siya ngayon? Bakit puno ng tanong ang isip niya? Bakit nagdududa siya? He trust Chanyeol! Pero bakit ganito ang binibigay ng tadhana sa kaniya? Shit!

Kagat labing binalik ni Baekhyun ang kaniyang cellphone sa bulsa. Pigil ang emosyong lumabas siya ng apartment at nagtungo sa basement kung saan hinihintay siya ng Manager niya.

May photoshoot siya ngayon at ayon kay Minseok may kasama siya. Kim Jongin daw ang pangalan. He heard that name. Bata pa daw iyon ngunit bihasa na. Halos lahat ng magazine gusto siya ang maging cover. Talagang gumagawa ito ng pangalan sa mundo ng pagmomodelo.

"Hello, Baekhyun sunbaenim." Iyon ang bati ni Jongin nang makita siya.

Ngumiti siya sa binata, "Hi."

Napakamot ito sa batok at nahihiyang naglahad ng kamay.

"Jongin po. Kim Jongin."

Tinanggap niya iyon at nakipag-kamay. "Byun Baekhyun."

"Masaya po akong makatrabaho ka. I heard a lot of things about you po, sunbae."

Naiilang si Baekhyun na naupo sa upuang nakalaan sa kaniya. Kung maka-sunbae naman ang isang 'to. Hindi pa naman siya ganoon katanda.

"Just call me, Baekhyun or Baek. Nakakatanda ang sunbae."

Magiliw na ngumiti si Jongin.

"Okay po."

"And stop using po. I'm not that old."

Tumawa ng mahina ang binata. "Ikaw ng bahala sa akin mamaya, Baek."

Tumango siya sa sinabi nito.

"Sige. Balik lang ako sa kotse, Baek."

Muli, tumango siya. Hindi sigurado kung makakapagtrabaho siya ng maayos dahil sa narinig na balita. Hanggang ngayon, naririnig niya pa rin iyon at ang utak niya ay gumagawa na ng larawan ni Chanyeol at Mackenyu.

Kahit ilang beses niyang kumbinsihin ang sarili na hindi iyon mangyayari, ang isip niya ay gumawa na ng eksena. Tila hinahanda siya sa maaaring mangyari. Kung kaya't parang tuliro siya at laging napapatulala.

This isn't good. Maaapektuhan ang trabaho niya.

"Baekhyun, tumatawag si Chanyeol."

Agad siyang napaayos ng naupo at nilingon si Minseok. Inabot nito sa kaniya ang kaniyang cellphone. Kumislap ang mata niya nang makita ang pangalan na nakarehistro sa kaniyang cellphone.

Huminga muna siya ng malalim bago ito kausapin.

"Chan-baby."

Hindi niya mabanggit ang pangalan ni Chanyeol dahil maraming makakarinig.

"Baby, busy?"

Ngumuso si Baekhyun. "Hindi pa naman. After thirty minutes, magsisimula na ang photoshoot."

"Is that so? Kumain kana?"

Hindi niya pa ba sasabihin?

"Yes. Dumaan muna kami sa restaurant ni Kuya Minseok bago nagpunta sa location."

"Good."

Yumuko si Baekhyun at nilaro ang kaniyang daliri.

"Did something happened?" Tanong niya.

"Wala naman. On break kami ngayon kaya nakatawag ako."

Tumango siya, "Ganoon ba? Kumain kana?"

"Kumakain na."

Hindi alam ni Baekhyun ang dapat maramdaman. Ang marinig na may galak sa boses ni Chanyeol ay nagbibigay ng matinding kaguluhan sa isip niya. Nababaliw siya rito kakaisip sa bedscene pero ang nobyo ay parang wala lang.

Ginawa ba nila o hindi? Pumayag ba siya?

"Baby?" Tawag ni Chanyeol sa kaniyang atensyon.

"Y-yes?"

"May problema ba?"

Napakagat ng labi si Baekhyun. Nagbabadya ang kaniyang mga luha. Tinatago ba ni Chanyeol ang patungkol sa bagay na iyon?

"W-wala naman." Sagot niya.

"Baby, I know you." Deklara ni Chanyeol at bumuntong hininga. "Did you heard about the bed scene?"

Kumalampog ang puso ni Baekhyun.

"Hindi ako pumayag, Baek. Hindi rin pumayag si Mackenyu."

Awtomatik na tumulo ang luha ni Baekhyun. Tangina! Kanina na niya pa pinipigilan ang pag-iyak. Kanina pa siya nababaliw sa kakaisip sa lintek na bed scene na yan!

"Stop saying my name." Ngunit iyon ang lumabas sa bibig niya.

"Pati ba naman pagsasabi ko sa pangalan mo bawal?"

"We need to be careful." Sagot ni Baekhyun sa mababang boses. "You know we can't risk it!"

"I can! Ikaw lang 'tong hindi."

"Pag-aawayan ba natin 'to?"

Narinig niya ang marahas na buntong hininga ni Chanyeol.

"Fine! I need to go. See you in three days." Iyon lang at binaba na ni Chanyeol.

Galit. Alam iyon ni Baekhyun at wala siyang ibang nagawa kundi ang magpakawala ng malalim na hininga. Hindi rin naman niya ginusto ang magtago. Na itago ang relasyon nila. Pero sa sitwasyon nila, ito ang makakabuti.

"Okay, get closer." Utos ng photographer.

Sumunod naman ang dalawang modelo.

"Chin up, Baekhyun. Yumuko ka ng konti, Jongin."

Sumunod naman ang dalawa.

"Great! Give me another pose!"

Sumunod ang dalawa. Ganoon ang naging takbo ng photoshoot nila. Wala sa sariling bumalik si Baekhyun sa kotse at doon agad na pumikit. Matapos ng photoshoot, hindi na siya nag-abalang magpalit at agad na tinungo ang sasakyan para mag-aya umuwi.

Ang kaninang tawag ni Chanyeol ay hindi na nasundan pa. Kasalanan ni Baekhyun alam niya. Pero sana maintindihan siya ng isa. Hindi sila ordinaryong tao lang. Maraming mata ang nakamasid, nanonood. Ayaw niya lang ng gulo. Ayaw niya ng magulong buhay.

Kung kaya't labis ang kaniyang pagsisisi dahil pumasok siya sa mundo ng showbiz. Hindi na niya nagagawa pa ang mga gusto niya. Lahat ay may limitasyon. Kahit pribadong buhay niya ay bantay sarado at kailangan dinidiktahan. Nawala bigla ang kalayaan niya. 

"I'm sorry, Chanyeol."

Iyon ang agad ang bungad niya ng sagutin ng nobyo ang kaniyang tawag. Nasa biyahe na siya ngayon pauwi sa apartment.

"Now, you call me Chanyeol. Bakit, wala kana sa location? Nasa bahay kana?"

Napayuko si Baekhyun at napanguso.

"Nasa biyahe pa lang."

"Hanggang kailan ba tayo magtatago?"

Suminghap si Baekhyun at piniling ituon ang atensyon sa labas ng bintana.

"Hindi naman tayo nagtatago, Chanyeol. Nag-iingat lang tayo."

"Yeah? Kaya ayaw mong kasama ako sa pampublikong lugar? Kaya ayaw mong binabanggit ko ang maganda mong pangalan?"

"That's because maraming mata ang nakatingin sa atin. Maraming tainga ang nakikinig."

"Baekhyun, they doesn't matter. Bakit ba ganoon na lang kahalaga para sayo ang sasabihin nila?"

Rinig niya ang frustration sa boses ng nobyo kung kaya't napapikit siya. Hindi lang naman siya ang nahihirapan eh! Ako rin!

"Tayo ang nasa relasyon at ang sasabihin nila ay hindi importante."

"Chanyeol, hindi naman kasi ganoon kadali yun." Saad ni Baekhyun. "Try to look on the other side." Dagdag niya pa, almost begging.

"Whatever on there, I'm not leaving you. Kailan ka ba magtitiwala?"

"Chanyeol, please! Ayokong mag-away tayo. Nasa malayo ka. Huwag naman ganito, mahal."

Narinig niya ang malutong na mura ni Chanyeol. "Fine!" Talong sabi nito, "Kayang-kaya mo talaga akong hawakan sa leeg, ano?"

Napakagat naman ng ibabang labi si Baekhyun. Kanina lang gusto niyang umiyak ngayon naman gusto niyang tumili dahil sa kilig. Hala! Bipolar na ata siya.

"Kuhang kuha at alam na alam mo ang kiliti at kahinaan ko eh!"

"I miss you."

"Fuck, Baekhyun! Huwag kang ganito. Tatlong araw na lang. Hintayin mo ako, babawian kita."

Babawian? Tangina! Alam na niya ibig sabihin ng bawi na 'yan. 

"Tamang tama, Chanyeol. Pag-nakauwi kana, maraming linisin. Kailangan mo talaga bumawi. Nababadtrip na ako sa ayos ng bahay!"

"Susmaryosep!" 

Natawa siya sa rinig. Nagbibiro lang naman siya. Marunong naman siya maglinis. Sadyang kapag nandiyan si Chanyeol, hayahay ang buhay niya! Prinsesa daw eh!

"Chanyeol, start na daw!"

Iyon ang narinig na sigaw ni Baekhyun sa kabilang linya.

"Tinatawag kana." Saad niya sa nobyo. "Kapag natapos kayo diyan, umuwi kana agad at magpahinga. Don't forget to text me, hmm?"

Rinig niya ang hagikgik ng isa, "Yes, boss. I love you."

Ngumiti si Baekhyun. "I love you too."

\-----

Kinabukasan, sinalubong si Baekhyun ng sandamakmak na tawag mula kay Minseok. Ang totoo niyang, ang ringtone niya ang gumising sa kaniya ng maaga. Nagtataka niyang kinuha ang kaniyang cellphone na nasa side table.

Tanghali pa naman ang photoshoot niya, ah? Anong oras pa lang, alas-sais pa lang ng umaga.

"Kuya," Sagot niya gamit ang morning voice. Hell! Kagigising lang niya.

"Baekhyun, you are all over the news! Huwag ka munang bababa. Hintayin mo kami diyan. I'll bring bodyguards!" Rinig niya ang pagkataranta ng kaniyang manager. 

"Kuya, teka! Ano ba nangyayari?" Kinusot-kusot niya ang kaniyang mata.

"Mabuti at hindi mo pa nakikita. Don't open your sns and your tv. Hintayin mo ako diyan sa apartment. Ako magpapaliwanag sayo ng lahat!" Ramdam niya ang pangamba sa boses ni Minseok. "Shit! Buti na lang wala ka sa condo unit mo!" Dagdag pa nito.

"Kuya, ano ba talagang nangyayari?"

This time gising na gising na siya at napaupo na sa kama.

"Just don't open your sns and your tv. Do you understand me?"

Nakakunot ang noo sumagot siya sa manager, "Okay?"

Pero dahil siya si Byun Baekhyun, hindi niya nakinig at binuksan ang kaniyang twitter account. Doon, sunod-sunod ang notifications. Dms and mentions, sobrang dami! At ikinagulat niya iyon. 

He refresh his timeline just to show what's the latest happening but he regretter it right away!

He saw the news. But this time it's about him and Chanyeol and he is horrified about what it says. 

Headline: According to OP, he heard Chanyeol calling Baekhyun 'baby' last night while the other is on the phone. He added that he saw the two going out many times. Is the both actors are in a relationship?

Napatakip siya sa bunganga at agad tinignan ang comment section. It was full of hateful and harsh comments.

From user***: OMG! Siya yung dakilang kontrabida, hindi ba? Gaano kaya siya ka-desperada sa personal? Hahaha.

From user***: Baby? Ano ka sanggol? You're not Mackenyu.

From user***: If this true, Mackenyu is disappointed. And I am disappointed too. Chanyeol you're not that low right?

Suminghot si Baekhyun. Hindi niya alam na umiiyak na pala siya. 

Low? Bakit, ganoon ba kababa ang pagkatao niya dahil sa kontrabida siya sa mga movies? Heck! Siya naman talaga ang totoong bida. At ang Mackenyu na 'yan ang peke!

From user***: Imposible 'to. Sobrang in love kaya ni Chanyeol kay Mackenyu. The way he look to the latter says it all.

From user***: Hindi sila bagay. HINDI KAYO BAGAY, BAEKHYUN!

Tuloy-tuloy lang siya sa pagii-scroll. Humihikbi na siya dahil sa mga nababasa. Pero ang putanginang kamay niya, ayaw tumigil. Ayaw tumigil ng mata niya magbasa. Mas lalo siyang napaluha nang may comparison na inilabas ang isang fan.

It was how Chanyeol look at him and to Mackenyu. May caption; Chanyeol fondly look at Mackenyu and friendly with Baekhyun.

Tinignan niya iyong mabuti. Hindi niya alam kung dahil ba sa sinasabi ng mga fans o dahil iyon ang nakikita niya o dahil matagal na niyang insecurities iyon? Sang-ayon siya sa sinabi ng user na iyon. Kung ano ang nakikita niya iyon rin ang nakikita niya sa paraan ng pagtingin ni Chanyeol sa katambal. 

Masakit! Kasi hindi niya masisisi ang mga fans kung bakit ganoon na lang i-shipped ang kanilang love team at kung bakit ganoon na lamang ang paniniwala ng mga ito na si Mackenyu talaga ang mahal ng nobyo at hindi siya.

Upon scrolling nag ring ang kaniyang cellphone at rumehistro roon ang pangalan ni Chanyeol. Nanginginig ang kamay at humihikbi niyang sinagot iyon.

"Baby," puno iyon ng pag-aalala. Mas lalo siyang napaiyak dahil doon. "Fuck! Baby, shh.." alo nito sa kaniya.

"T-They are mad." Hikbi niya. "C-chanyeol-"

"Shh. Don't mind them, baby. And please, stop reading the comments."

Too late, nabasa na niya. At magbabasa pa ulit siya. Siya si Byun Baekhyun!

Humikbi muli si Baekhyun at inangat ang mga paa hangga't sa magpantay ang mga tuhod at inilapit sa kaniyang katawan. Doon, ipinatong niya ang kaniyang baba.

He's scared now!

"Don't be scared." Malambing na sabi sa kaniya ni Chanyeol pero lalo lang siyang napaluha. "Cancel all your schedule today. I'll call-"

"N-no, don't it!"

"But baby,"

Umiling-iling si Baekhyun, "L-last shoot na today. Nakakahiya kay Jongin."

"Baekhyun, please, huwag ng matigas ang ulo." 

Pero desidido si Baekhyun. Hindi matigas lang talaga ang ulo niya. Nature niya na yun. Mali, talent pala!

"N-no!" Pinal na sabi ni Baekhyun dahilan nang pagmumura ni Chanyeol. "Lalamig din naman ang issue." Pangungumbinsi niya sa sarili pero alam niyang walang epekto.

"Makinig ka naman sa akin, Baekhyun! Kahit ngayon lang! I'll fix this. Please, just stay. I'm begging you, baby!"

Napakagat ng ibabang labi si Baekhyun. Todo pagmamakaawa sa kaniya ang nobyo. Ramdam din niya ang takot dito. Niyakap niya ang sarili at napasinghot.

Tumango siya. "O-okay." Saad niya at pinunasan ang luha.

Rinig niya ang buntong hininga nito. Tila nabunutan ng tinik.

"I'll call, Kuya Minseok. Please deactivate your account. Don't watch tv. I'll fix this, hmm?"

Tumango tango siya na animo'y nakikita ng isa. 

"D-don't worry about me, I'm fine!"

Pumalatak si Chanyeol. "Don't lie to me, Baekhyun. I know you so well. Huwag mo ng itago pa."

Humikbi siya, "Just be home, please?"

Narinig niya ang mahihinang mura nito.

"Yes, baby. I'll be home. Wait for me, hmm?"

"O-okay."

"I'll call you again. Ibababa ko muna para matawagan si Kuya Minseok. Don't turn off your phone."

"Okay." Hikbi niya.

"I love you."

Ngumuso si Baekhyun, "Ibaba mo na."

"Where's my I love you too, hmm?"

Humigpit ang yakap niya sa sarili.

"I love you too."

\---

"Nagbigay na ng statement ang company regarding sa rumor, Baek. Sa ngayon, huwag ka munang magbubukas ng twitter or any of your social media account. And sinabihan kana rin naman siguro ni Chanyeol na huwag ka munang manonood ng tv for the meantime, right?"

"Yes. But how about the photoshoot?"

"They moved it. Sa huwebes na lang daw."

"Kuya, paano ko masusundo si Chanyeol sa airport niyan?"

"Just trust me, okay? Sa ngayon, diyan ka muna sa apartment niyo. Mas ligtas ka sa media kapag nandiyan ka. I'll call you back! Please, no social media muna."

Napakagat ng ibabang labi si Baekhyun nang matapos ang tawag. Alam niyang malaking scandal iyon. Sikat na sikat si Chanyeol at ang tambalan nila ni Mackenyu kung kaya't ganoon na lang kainit ang naging pagtanggap sa isyu.

Puno iyon ng hate comments patungkol sa kaniya. Siyempre nagbasa ulit siya. Matapos nang pag-uusap nila ni Chanyeol, nagbasa ulit siya sa comment section.

It's all about him. Full of harsh comment pero may ngingilan din naman siyang nababasang good comments. Pero dahil nga sa insecurities niya, hindi niya nabigyang halaga at pansin ang mga good comments.

Ang mga pangba-bash, ang mga comparison at ang mga pangungutya sa kaniya ng netizen ay sapat upang ubusin ang kaniyang enerhiya. Simula pag-gising niya, hindi na siya lumabas pa ng kaniyang silid. Hindi na rin nakapag-agahan dahil sa dinamdam niya ang lahat ng nabasa.

Pinilit niyang i-cope ang anxiety na nararamdaman and as much as possible puro positive things lang ang iniisip niya sa ngayon. But then, he's trembling body knows he's scared! He's really scared.

Natatakot siya para kay Chanyeol.

"Baby," bungad ni Chanyeol nang sagutin niya ang tawag nito. "Kumain kana?"

Lunch na kasi at gaya ng nagdaang dalawang araw, may naghahatid ng kaniyang pagkain. This time ang kaniyang make up artist ang nagdala no'n. Pinasuyo daw ni Minseok. Pero alam niyang si Chanyeol lahat ang may plano no'n. Lahat kasi ng pagkain niya ay naka-balance. Puro paborito niya pa at siyempre hindi mawawala ang prutas.

"Yes." Sagot niya.

"Inubos mo ba?"

"Hmm."

Pero konti lang talaga ang kinain niya. Siguro mga sampung subo lang ang tinanggap ng kaniyang tiyan. Wala talaga siyang gana.

"Liar."

Napabuntong hininga siya. "Is everything alright? Wala bang nangba-bash or nananakit sayo diyan? Paano sa airport pag-uwi mo?"

"Shh.." alo ni Chanyeol sa kaniya. "Okay na lahat. Don't worry about me. They can't harm me."

Ngumuso si Baekhyun. Siyempre mahal ka nila. Pero paano ako? Iyon ang tanong ni Baekhyun sa kaniyang isipan.

"They're too harsh."

"Sabi ko 'di ba stop reading their comments?"

"I can't help it!"

"Baekhyun naman! Tapos ano, dadagdag lang sa mga trophies ng insecurities mo?"

"You can't blame me, Chanyeol."

Marahas na nagpakawala si Chanyeol ng hiningi.

"I'm not blaming you, alright? Ang gusto ko lang eh, huwag ka ng magbasa. Hindi ko nagugustuhan ang mga ideyang pumapasok sa isip mo."

"I'm just giving you the circumstances. What might happened."

"Baekhyun, wala akong pakialam sa mga mangyayari. Ang mahalaga sa akin ay ikaw wala ng iba."

Napakagat ng ibabang labi si Baekhyun at humiga sa kama.

"Corny mo kamo!"

Natawa si Chanyeol, "Seryoso ako rito!"

"Seryoso rin naman ako. Iniisip ko kung ano ang pupwedeng mangyari sa career mo kapag nagkataon. Pangarap mo 'to, hindi ba?"

"Ikaw lang ang pinangarap ko, Baekhyun."

Truth to told, matagal ng may gusto si Chanyeol si Baekhyun. Nauna itong nagkagusto sa isa. Baguhan pa lamang no'n si Chanyeol sa pagmomodelo at mag-iisang taon naman ang maliit. Unang kita pa lang niya dito ay nagustuhan na niya agad ito.

Tipo niya ata talaga ang mga cute at inosente. No'ng una nakaka-intimidating ang binata kung kaya't nahihiya siyang lumapit. Sobra ang tuwa niya ng kausapin siya nito at lapitan.

Doon nagsimula ang paghahangad niya sa isa. Gustong-gusto niya ito. Kung kaya't kahit ayaw mag-artista napa-oo na lang ng malaman, makakatrabaho niya si Baekhyun. Wala kasi siyang chance na makasama ito sa pagmo-modelo kaya kinuha niya ang pagkakataong makasama ito sa pag-arte kahit pa bida siya at kontrabida naman ang isa.

Well, successful naman ang plano. Napa sa kaniya si Baekhyun.

\----

Kinabukasan, maagang nagising si Baekhyun. Hindi siya morning person pero sobrang aga niyang nagising ngayon. Hindi naman kasi talaga siya nakatulog. Iyon ang totoo. Kating kati siyang i-activate muli ang kaniyang twitter account para malaman kung ano ba talaga ang nangyayari.

Kaya heto siya ngayon, nakatingin sa kaniyang cellphone. Nagtatalo ang isip niya sa gagawin. Ia-activate o maghihintay pa siya bukas para kay Chanyeol?

But then, his mind had it's choice. Lalo na ng kumilos ang kaniyang kamay at i-activate ang kaniyang twitter account.

He refresh his timeline just to see what's happening and hindi naman siya binigo nito lalo na nang bumungad ang balitang kinumpirma ng nobyo niya ang kanilang relasyon.

Wala sa oras siyang napatayo at nanlalaki ang matang binasa ang article. Ayon doon, kahapon umamin ang binata sa twitter account nito. Kasabay no'n ay ang pagbawi ng statement na pinalabas ng kompanya para sa isyu.

Binasa niya ang tweet ng nobyo.

Parkcy: Yes, it was true. Tatlong taon na po kaming magkasintahan ni Baekhyun. I hope this will end up the issue regarding me and Mackenyu. And please, give us some privacy which we deserved. Thank you!

Umiiyak siyang binasa ang comment section.

From user***: Chanyeol, why him? Mackenyu is better than him!

From user***: We're so disappointed.

From user***: Hiwalayan mo na siya, Chanyeol. Kaya kumakapit sayo 'yan para sa fame lang!

From user***: Wow, Baekhyun! Gaano ka naman ka-desperadang nakuha siya? Hindi mo magigiba ang MaChan!

From user***: Ano kayang nangyari kay Chanyeol at pumatol kay Baekhyun? Poor Chanyeol, nahulog sa bitag ng isang hamak na kontrabida.

And there, binitawan niya ang kaniyang cellphone. Bakit hindi sinabi sa kaniya ni Chanyeol ito? Bakit nagdesiyon siya ng siya lang? Wala bang halaga ang opinyon niya sa relasyon nila?

Humagulgol siya roon. Sobrang nasasaktan sa mga nabasa at pakiramdam niya pinagtaksilan siya ni Chanyeol dahil sa pag-amin nito. Humiga siya muli at doon lumakas ang kaniyang pag-iyak.

Hamak na kontrabida? Bakit hindi porket siya ang pinili? Hindi porket siya talaga ang totoong bida? At anong mas better si Mackenyu? Inalagan ba niya si Chanyeol nang may sakit ito? Nandiyan ba siya no'ng naghihirap si Chanyeol? Wala! Ako lang! Tapos, hahamakin lang ako, hindi porket kontrabida? Wala ba akong karapatan sa nobyo ko dahil kontrabida ako? The fuck!

Iniyak niya ang kaniyang frustration at isinawalang bahala ang pagtunog ng kaniyang cellphone. 

Now, what? What will happened? Nasa kaniya na ngayon ang mata ng taong bayan. Galit sa kaniya ngayon ang netizen, qng publiko. Gaano kadami at gaano ba siya katagal makakatanggap ng mga panlalait at panghuhusga?

Kakayanin niya ba?

"Baekhyun,"

Hindi pa man nakakamove on sa nabasa, nagulantang muli ang kaniyang buong pagkatao nang marinig ang boses ng nobyo at pagbukas ng pinto ng kuwarto nila.

"Baby,"

Agad siyang tumayo sa kama, lumuluha siyang hinarap si Chanyeol.

"A-anong ginagawa mo rito?"

Napanganga si Chanyeol at agad na inilapag sa sahig ang maleta nito nang makita ang hitsura niya.

"Why are you crying?" Puno iyon ng pag-aalala.

Umiling si Baekhyun, "Anong ginagawa mo rito? Bukas pa ang uwi mo." Turo niya.

"Nauna na akong umuwi." Balewala nito sa kaniyang pag-aalala. "Bakit ka umiiyak?" Tumingin si Chanyeol sa kaniyang likuran. "Hindi ba't sabi ko huwag ka munang gagamit ng kahit na anong social media sites?"

Humikbi si Baekhyun at pinunasan ang kaniyang pisnging basang basa sa luha.

"Akala ko ba aayusin mo? Pero anong ginawa mo?"

"Ano bang ginawa ko?" Inosenteng tanong nito.

Suminghot si Baekhyun at tinalikuran ang nobyo upang kunin ang kaniyang cellphone. Nilahad niya iyon kay Chanyeol upang ipakita ang tweet nito.

"Chanyeol naman! Hindi mo manlang pinag-isipan ang lahat!"

"Baekhyun, tatlong taon kong pinag-isipan. Hindi pa ba sapat yun? Sobrang tagal na nga!"

Marahas na pinahid ni Baekhyun ang luha niyang tumakas muli sa kaniyang mga mata.

"Baby, doon din naman ang punta no'n."

Umiling si Baekhyun, "Pinalala mo lang ang sitwasyon."

Nakita niya kung paano napanganga si Chanyeol.

"Paanong pinalala?" Ngayon, kita na niya rito ang takot. "Baek, hindi natin maitatago ito ng matagal."

"Pero hindi mo dapat sinabi ngayon!" Singhal niya.

"Kailan pala?" Maingat na lumapit ito sa kaniya. "Matagal na dapat nilang nalaman ito."

"Chanyeol, you should think about your fans. They love you."

Napapikit ng mariin si Chanyeol at humakbang muli palapit sa kaniya. Umatras naman siya na ikinagulat ng isa.

"Baek.. fuck! Ito na naman tayo eh!" Hinahabol nito ang kaniyang braso ngunit iniilag niya. "Baby,"

"Ang gusto ko lang naman bigyan mo sila ng oras."

"Baek, tatlong taon na tayong nagtatago. Napapagod na ako!"

Bumuhos ang luha ni Baekhyun sa narinig. Napapagod na siya? Napapagod na siya sa akin?

"You're tired of me?"

Nanlaki ang mata ni Chanyeol at agad na umiling. "No, baby. Fuck! That's not what I mean."

Humikbi si Baekhyun. This time nahawakan na ni Chanyeol ang kaniyang dalawang braso.

"I'm sorry." Umiiyak niyang sambit.

"Baby, that's not it, hmm? Hindi yun ang ibig kong sabihin." Maingat siya nitong hinalikan sa noo. "Ang gusto kong sabihin ay wala akong pakialam sa kanila, baby. Opinyon mo lang ang importante sa akin."

Umiling si Baekhyun. "But they hate me. They hate you now."

"I don't care! Putangina!" Tumaas na ang boses ni Chanyeol. "Just this once, ipagdamot mo naman ako sa kanila."

"Chanyeol,"

"Lagi mo akong binibigay, baek." Napayuko siya sa turan ng nobyo at tahimik na umiiyak doon. Naramdaman niya ang paghigpit ng hawak nito sa kaniyang braso. "Ang gusto ko ipagdamot mo ako. Kasi ako, gagawin ko ang lahat malaman lang nila na akin ka. Na wala silang karapatan sayo."

"Tapos ano, kapalit ng career mo?"

Hindi kakayanin ni Baekhyun na maging dahilan ng pagkasira ni Chanyeol. Ikakabaliw niya.

"Tangina naman, Baek! Ilang beses ko bang dapat sabihin sayong mas mahalaga ka kaysa sa career na pinagsasabi mo?"

Humikbi si Baekhyun at napapikit. Naiintindihan niya ang nobyo. Pero iba ang nakikita niya.

Sa mundong ito, hindi lang naman relasyon ang importante. Iyon ang kaniyang palagay. Paano ka magiging masaya kung lahat ng tao ay ayaw sa relasyon na mayroon kayo? Paano kayo magiging masaya kung ayaw pa ng panahon? Paano kayo magiging masaya kung parehas kayong may kailangan pang patunayan?

Hindi pwedeng maging happy ending kung wala pa sa tama ang lahat! Masasaktan sila parehas. At iyon ang ayaw mangyari ni Baekhyun. Hindi lang naman siya puro insecurities. Maraming factors na kailangan i-considered. Hindi lang puro pagmamahal.

"I'm sorry for this mess, baby."

Mas lalong napaiyak si Baekhyun sa tinig ni Chanyeol. Kahit anong isip niya na mahirap ang sitwasyon nila, ang mga ganito ni Chanyeol ang nagbibigay sa kaniya ng pahinga.

"I'm sorry, hmm? I'm here for you, baby. Always!" Muli, ginawaran siya nito ng halik sa noo. "Let's sleep again. Mamaya pa dapat ang gising mo. Let's sleep. Don't think about it. I love you."

Inangat ni Chanyeol ang kaniyang panga at tinignan pa siya sandali sa mata bago ibaba sa kaniyang labi.

"I've missed you." Ani nito bago inangkin ang kaniyang labi.

Napahikbi si Baekhyun at mariing napapikit. Putangina! Ang gulo-gulo ng isip niya pero hinayaan niya munang tumakas ang sarili niya at sinagot ang halik ng nobyo.

He loves this man so much.

\---

"You're awake. Good morning."

Iyon ang bati ni Chanyeol nang matanaw siya nitong palapit. Nasa kusina ito at busy sa pagluluto. Kinusot ni Baekhyun ang kaniyang mata at yumakap sa likod ni Chanyeol.

Namiss niya ang nobyo. Ilang araw rin silang hindi nagkita.

"Tapos na ba ang taping niyo sa Japan?"

"Yes. Maagang natapos. Kaya lang naman naging limang araw dahil sa planong bed scene na hindi naman natuloy."

Ngumuso si Baek at humigpit ang yakap kay Chanyeol. Napatawa naman ito sa kaniyang ginawa.

"Bakit pala hindi ka pumayag?"

"Hindi naman ikaw ang papatungan ko. Kung ikaw ang nasa kama, kahit hindi sensored, babayuhin kita."

Sinapok naman niya ang likod ng nobyo dahilan ng pag-inda nito.

"Bastos ka kamo!" Humiwalay siya at naupo sa high chair. "Bakit nga?"

Natatawa siyang nilingon ni Chanyeol. "Iyon nga ang dahilan."

Umirap sa ere si Baekhyun at hindi naniniwala sa sinabi ni Chanyeol. Siyempre para sa kaniya kalokohan iyon pero hindi niya alam seryoso ang isa.

"Sus!"

Humalakhak si Chanyeol. "Iyon nga. Grabe, kapag nagseselos iba tumatakbo sa isip, ano?"

Namula naman si Baekhyun. "Hindi ako nagseselos."

"Tapos yung pinagseselosan mo pa ikakasal na. Aww!"

Napaamang siya sa sinabi ni Chanyeol. Ikakasal na si Mackenyu? Rinig niya ang tawa ni Chanyeol. Lumapit ito sa kaniya at kinurot ang kaniyang ilong.

"Opo, tama po ang narinig mo. Ikakasal na siya. Ia-announce niya sa premier night ng movie."

"Wow!" Reaksiyon niya. "May nobyo pala siya."

Nagkibit balikat si Chanyeol. "Nito ko lang din nalaman no'ng hindi siya pumayag sa bed scene."

"So, kung pumayag pala si Mackenyu at nagkataong wala siyang boyfriend, papayag ka?"

Kumunot ang noo ng nobyo niya. "Sinagot ko na yan, ah? Sabi ko, unless na ikaw ang ikakama papayag ako. Kahit hindi nila takpan. Kahit anong anggulo o posisyon basta ikaw ang nasa ilalim ko, papatong at babayo ako."

"Gago!"

Humalakhak si Chanyeol. "I love you, Baekhyun."

Ngumuso si Baekhyun at namula. Ang aga ng kiligan nila. Pero hindi naman siya nagrereklamo. Naiibsan nga nito ang nararamdaman niyang kaguluhan sa puso.

"Ganiyan talaga kapag may kasalanang ginawa, ang aga magpakilig." Pang-aasar niya sa nobyo.

"Sino yun? Mabait akong nobyo."

Natawa siya sa pag-arte nito. Pulos kalokohan.

"Nakaluto kana ba? Gutom na ako." Pa-baby niya.

Ngumiti Chanyeol, "Sandali, malapit na maluto yung nilutong kong soup." Tumayo ito at nagtungo sa kalan. "Ihahatid kita bukas."

Nagulat siya sa sinabi nito, "Hindi na, Chanyeol. Mainit pa ang issue."

Nakita niyang pinatay ni Chanyeol ang kalan at matapos no'n ay lumingon sa kaniya.

"Mas maganda nga iyon. Para malaman nila at makita talaga nila na tayo talaga sa totoong buhay. Tapos na akong magtago!"

Napakagat ng ibabang labi si Baekhyun at napayuko.

"Pero galit pa sila, Chanyeol."

"I don't care. I'm mad too. Fans ko sila pero hindi nila suportado ang mga nangyayari sa buhay ko."

Inangat niya ang tingin sa nobyo. May bahid na pagtatampo kasi sa boses nito. At doon mas nalaman niya na mahalaga kay Chanyeol ang mga fans niya.

"That's because, si Mackenyu ang gusto nila para sayo. Hindi mo naman maiaalis iyon sa kanila."

"Pero ikaw ang gusto ko, Baekhyun! Hindi si Mackenyu, hindi sila, hindi kahit na sino."

Hindi naman mapigilan na mamula at kabahan ni Baekhyun dahil doon. Sigurado talaga si Chanyeol sa mga gusto nito at iyon ang isang bagay na gustong gusto niya dito.

"Palamigin muna natin sila."

"Gawin nila sa sarili nilang paraan. Ihahatid kita bukas. And that's final!"

Napanguso na lang siya nang marinig ang stern nitong boses. Kapag ganiyan, wala na siyang magagawa pa dahil buo na ang desisyon nito at wala ng makakapigil pa.

\---

Nang makarating sila sa location ng photoshoot ni Baekhyun, ganoon na lamang ang gulat ng dalawa nang salubungin sila ng mga reporter. Nanlalaki ang mga mata ni Baekhyun na nakatingin sa labas ng bintana. Samantalang si Chanyeol ay busy naman sa kaniyang cellphone tinatawagan si Minseok.

Ilang saglit pa ay may humawi na sa mga ito. Nanginginig si Baekhyun nang makita na hindi lang reporter ang naroon kundi ang mga fans. Dahil okupado ang isip niya sa nangyayari sa labas hindi niya na naramdaman ang paglabas ni Chanyeol sa driver seat at pag-ikot nito para pagbuksan siya ng pinto.

Inilahad ni Chanyeol ang kamay nito sa kaniya. Tinignan lang niya ito dahil ayaw niya ng bumaba.

"Baby, just hold my hand. I promise they won't hurt you."

Tinignan niya si Chanyeol at matigas ang ekspresyon nito. Tinignan muna niya ang paligid at nakita niyang maraming security guard ang pumipigil sa mga reporters and fans. Tinanggap niya ang kamay ni Chanyeol at nanginginig na bumaba ng sasakyan.

Nang makababa sunod-sunod na ang rinig niyang pag-click ng camera kasabay nang pag-akap sa kaniya ni Chanyeol.

"Bakit ngayon lang kayo umamin?" Iyon ang rinig niyang tanong.

Humigpit ang yakap sa kaniya ng nobyo.

Ang totoo, nangangamba si Chanyeol sa mga nangyayari. Pero hindi para sa kaniya kundi para kay Baekhyun. Ang nobyo niya ay masyadong mahina para saluhin ang galit ng taong bayan pero hindi naman niya puwedeng itago pa ang katotohanan.

Nang mabasa ang article patungkol sa kanila at nang mabasa ang mga panghahamak ng tao kay Baekhyun, nagalit siya. Galit na galit! Kung kaya't nabuo ang desisyon niyang umamin. Sinabi niya sa management at wala naman nagawa ang mga ito dahil determinado na siya sa gustong gawin.

Umamin siya para sabihin sa lahat na ang kanilang hinahamak ay ang taong mahal niya. Ay ang taong pinaka-importante sa kaniya. Sa pamamagitan no'n, pinakita niya sa lahat na si Baekhyun ang totoong bida at wala silang magagawa kundi ang tanggapin iyon gaya ng pagtanggap nila sa tambalan nila ni Mackenyu.

"Chanyeol."

Hinalikan niya ang ulo ni Baekhyun nang marinig ang panginginig dito.

"Shh.. I'm here, baby."

"Uwi na tayo."

Napamura siya.

"We will, baby. After you photoshoot, hmm? I'll wait for you."

"They are mad. They hate us now."

Mas lalong humigpit ang yakap niya. "I don't care."

Naramdaman niya ang paghawak ni Baekhyun sa kaniyang dibdib.

Nagpakawala siya ng hangin. "Don't think about them, baby. Matatanggap din nila tayo. Stop worrying."

Nang makarating sila sa loob ng building kung saan magsho-shoot si Baekhyun agad sumalubong si Minseok.

"Ayos ka lang, Baekhyun?" Iyon ang bungad nitong tanong.

"Kuya, maghihintay na lang ako matapos 'tong shoot. Sabay kaming uuwi."

"Wala ka bang ibang schedule ngayon?"

Umiling siya. "Wala."

Tumango naman si Minseok sa kaniya.

"Mas mabuti. Mukhang wala 'to sa sarili eh."

Pagtukoy nito kay Baekhyun na ngayon ay tulalang hinuhubad ang jacket na suot.

Napabuntong hininga si Chanyeol at hinapit ang braso ng nobyo paharap upang mayakap.

"Baekhyun, stop thinking, please!"

Ngunit hindi umimik si Baekhyun.

"Baby," masuyo niyang tawag dito.

"Hihintayin mo ako, ah?" Natatakot nitong sabi kasabay ng pagyakap pabalik.

Hinalikan niya ito sa ulo bago tumango.

"Manonood pa ako."

\----

Baekhyun is uneasy right now. Kahit hindi niya tignan ang paligid alam niyang may mga matang nakatingin sa kaniya. Instant na napupunta sa kaniya ang atensyon ng lahat.

"Are you okay?" Iyon ang tanong ni Jongin at inabutan siya ng distelled water. "You seems uncomfortable."

Tipid siyang ngumiti sa co-model at umiling. "Okay lang ako."

"Don't mind them, Kuya Baek." Saad nito. "Audience lang sila sa buhay niyong dalawa. At ang role lang nila ay magbigay ng opinyon at hindi rin naman importante iyon."

Yumuko siya at pinili na lamang manahimik.

"I mean, may karapatan silang magbigay ng opinyon. Pero wala silang karapatan na diktahan kayo. Artista kayo, yes. Pero baka nakakalimutan nilang tao kayo at hindi robot."

Somehow, it makes Baekhyun relieved. At least, may mga taong kagaya ni Jongin. At least, may taong tumanggap sa kaniya bilang nobyo ni Chanyeol.

"Cheer up, Kuya Baek!" Dagdag pa nito.

Inangat niya ang tingin, "Thank you." Aniya at binigyan ito ng isang ngiti. Yung masayang ngiti.

"Work, work, na tayo huh? Smile kana."

Tumawa siya ng mahina. Sana matapos na 'tong issue. Hindi niya alam kung kakayanin ba niya ang mga mababasa, naririnig at maririnig pa.

Nakakababa ng tiwala sa sarili.

"Totoo ba?"

Napalingon siya sa isang babaeng staff na ngayon ay abala pag-aayos ng mga damit na gagamitin niya.

"Ang alin po?"

Magalang naman niyang tugon habang nakapirmi ang tayo at naghihintay na matapos iyon.

"Yung sa inyo ni Chanyeol?"

Napayuko si Baekhyun at natahimik. Hindi niya alam kung ide-deny niya ba o mananahimik na lamang.

"Totoo po." Namutawi sa kaniyang bibig.

And in the end, hindi niya kayang i-deny si Chanyeol. He was too proud to him to do so.

"Nakakagulat." Sabi nito

Ngunit mas nagulat siya sa sagot ng staff.

"Ang ibig kong sabihin, wala kasing spark sa inyo."

Napakagat ng ibabang labi si Baekhyun. Pinipigilan ang kaniyang emosyon.

"No offense, ah? Pero kasi mas bagay sila ni Mackenyu. Kahit titig lang alam mong may laman."

"Dapat po ba magkaroon kami ng intimacy para lang po ma-satisfy ang mga mata niyo at masabing kami talaga at hindi sila?"

Hindi siya galit ngunit hindi rin niya nagustuhan ang sinabi ng staff. Hindi niya maintindihan kung ano ba talaga ang gusto nitong palabasin.

No offense? Pero below the belt ang sinabi? Wow! Anong tingin niya sa akin, robot? Manhid? Para lang maging okay sa lahat ng sinasabi nila? Damn!

"Sorry. Hindi iyon ang ibig kong sabihin."

"Miss, just go!"

Napahinga ng malalim si Baekhyun nang marinig ang tinig ni Jongin sa likuran. Kung hindi siguro ito dumating nagbreak down na siya.

"Hindi mo na dapat pa pinansin ang mga tanong niya, Kuya Baek."

Ngumiti lang siya ng tipid sa binata.

"Ayos lang 'yun. Ayoko rin naman i-deny si Chanyeol."

"Still." Saad sa kaniya ng isa. "Nakiki-isusyo lang naman ang mga iyon. Hindi naman talaga sila concern."

"Hayaan mo na." Saad niya kahit sobrang bigat na ng kaniyang dibdib. "Last shoot na ito, diba?"

"Okay ka lang ba, Kuya Baekhyun?"

Napahinto naman siya sa tanong. Okay lang ba talaga siya? Hindi rin niya alam eh. Hindi niya alam ang dapat maramdaman. Dapat ba matuwa siya kasi sa wakas, naamin na nila sa publiko. Pero hindi niya kasi magawa! Hindi niya alam kung bakit. May pumipigil sa kaniya at hindi niya alam kung ano 'yon.

Bumuntong hininga na lang siya at tumango. Nasa trabaho siya. Set aside muna ang problema.

Sa kabilang banda, nakamata si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun sa lahat ng ginagawa nito at ngayon ay nagtatangis ang bagang dahil sa sobrang lapit ng co-model nito sa nobyo niya.

Ang totoo niyan, muntik na niyang lapitan ito kanina no'ng kausap ito ng isang staff. Pansin niya kasi ang pag-discomfort ng nobyo niya habang kausap ang staff. Kumagat pa ito ng ibabang labi habang nakayuko. Eh, ginagawa lang naman niya kapag hindi alam ang sasabihin o natatakot.

May ideya na rin siya kung ano ang pinag-uusapan ng dalawa kung hindi lang siguro dumating ang co-model nito, siya ngayon ang kausap ng nobyo.

Nagseselos siya pero may tiwala naman siya sa nobyo. Sadyang hindi lang niya gusto ang ideyang may lumalapit na ibang lalaki dito bukod sa kaniya. Hell, what's his is his.

"Kuya, ano pangalan ng co-model niya?"

Natawa si Minseok sa paraan ng kaniyang pagtatanong. Kung nakakamatay magtanong. Namatay na si Minseok.

"Jongin. Kim Jongin. Bakit?"

"Bago lang 'yan?"

"Oo. Kaya palampasin mo na."

"Tss. Isang bulong pa niyan kay Baekhyun, last project na niya 'to."

Humalakhak si Minseok sa sinabi niya. Over-protective? Scratch that! He's possessive as ever.

"Tired?"

Iyon ang tanong ni Chanyeol sa kaniya nang matapos ang shoot.

Ngumiti siya, "Yeah."

Ang totoo hindi siya napagod sa shoot. Napagod siya sa mga naririnig. Kesyo nakakagulat daw na sila ni Chanyeol. Kesyo hindi nila akalain. Kesyo si akala nila si Chanyeol at Mackenyu sa totoong buhay.

Gusto niyang magtanong. Ano ang nakakagulat sa balitang sila ni Chanyeol? Dahil ba si Mackenyu ang gusto nila para dito? Dahil ba si Mackenyu lang ang nakikita nilang bagay kay Chanyeol? The hell with those assumptions!

Nagsasawa na siya at nakakabigat ng loob.

"What do you want to eat? Magluluto ako."

Pagod niyang tinignan ang nobyo. "Ikaw na ang bahala. I'm fine with everything."

Bumuntong hininga pa siya. Gusto na lang niya matulog, pagod siya eh! Lumapit naman si Chanyeol sa kaniya at ikinulong sa nga bisig nito.

"My poor, baby." Malambing na sambit ni Chanyeol habang inaalo siya.

By that para bang biglang gumaan ang loob niya. Para bang biglang nawala lahat ng bumabara sa dibdib at lalamunan niya. By that, nakahinga siya ng maluwag.

Ngumuso siya at yumakap pabalik.

"I want to sleep." Aniya habang sinisiksik ang mukha sa dibdib nito.

"Hmm," sagot ni Chanyeol habang hinihimas ang likod niya. "How about, matulog ka muna habang nagluluto ako?"

Tumango siya, "Thank you."

Tumawa si Chanyeol. "My pleasure, baby."

\---

Ang akala ni Baekhyun matatapos na ang isyu, ngunit nagkamali siya. Dahil mukhang natutuwa sa kanila ang publiko at ang media. Sa dalawang araw na nagdaan, mas dumami ang lumabas na article patungkol sa kanilang dalawa ni Chanyeol.

At ngayon sa pangatlong araw, mas nakakabahala ang lumabas. Ayon sa lumabas na artikulo, naninirahan daw sila sa iisang bahay. Which is true pero hindi niya gustong aminin iyon sa publiko dahil pakiramdam mas lalaki ang issue.

Hindi na rin nila napag-usapan ito ni Chanyeol dahil may taping ito para sa huling eksena sa movie at siya naman ay may commercial na kailangang i-shoot ngayon. Ang totoo niyan matagal na dapat itong na-shoot kaso nga lumabas ang issue kung kaya't inurong at ngayon lang ulit nare-sched.

Nang makalabas siya ng apartment, laking gulat niya ng sobrang daming reporters. Dinudumog siya at iniipit. Pinilit niyang humakbang ngunit naiipit lamang siya at nasasakal sa sobrang dami ng camera na nakatuon sa kaniya.

Shit! This ain't good. Paano nila nalaman na dito kami nakatira?

"Dito ba kayo nakatira ni Chanyeol?

"Ilang taon na kayong nagsasama sa iisang bahay?"

"Kinasal na ba kayo?"

Gulong-gulo ang isip, bumalik siya sa loob ng apartment at pagkasaradong-pagkasarado ng pinto. Bumuhos ang kaniyang mga luha. Walang tigil, parang talon. Nanginginig din siya at napaupo na lamang habang hawak ang bibig upang pigilan ang pagkawala ng kaniyang mga hikbi.

Ngayon napagtanto niya kung bakit hindi niya magawang sumaya matapos makaamin. Natatakot siya! Natatakot siya sa mundong pinasok niya!

Takot na takot!

"FUCK!" Rinig na rinig sa buong tent ang mura ni Chanyeol.

Galit na galit siya sa nabasa. Hindi na nga niya pinansin ang article patungkol sa pagtira nila ni Baekhyun sa iisang bahay para matigil na ngunit nagkamali ata siya.

Nakabasa ulit siya ng article at this time patungkol na sa pangha-harass kay Baekhyun nang palabas ito ng apartment.

Hindi ba talaga sila titigil?

"Chanyeol," iyon ang tawag ni Junmyeon sa kaniya. "Huminahon ka."

Napahilamos siya ng mukha at dinial ang number ni Baekhyun. Lalo siyang nagyuyupos sa galit ng matagal bago sagutin ng nobyo ang kaniyang tawag.

"H-hello?"

Horrified on what he heard, nasipa niya ang kaniyang upuan. Umiiyak si Baekhyun at takot na takot!

"Baby," Tawag niya. Pilit pinapakalma ang sarili. "Did they hurt you?"

Humikbi ito at napapikit siya sa galit. Putangina!

"Baby,"

"Chanyeol," Suminghap siya nang marinig muli ang hikbi ng nobyo at nagsasalita habang umiiyak. "Chan..yeol..I-i'm scared."

Tinignan niya si Junmyeon, "Kuya, tapos na taping, hindi ba?"

"May isang scene pa."

"Pakisabi bukas na i-take."

"I-i'm fine, Chanyeol."

Rinig niyang sabi ni Baekhyun sa kabilang linya ngunit sinawalang bahala niya iyon.

"Please, Kuya!" Sabi niya kay Junmyeon.

Wala naman nagawa ang manager niya kundi ang bumuntong hininga at sumunod sa gusto niya.

"Stay there! Don't get outside. I'm coming, baby. Hmm?"

"Chan-yeol." Hikbi ni Baekhyun at hindi na napigilan pa ni Chanyeol makapagmura.

"Just wait there! Fuck this!" Mura niya muli.

\---

"Can we just tell them, Baek? Sabihin na natin sa kanila lahat. Maglabas tayo ng statement."

Ngunit mariing umiling si Baekhyun, hindi nagustuhan ang ideya ni Chanyeol.

"We can't, Chanyeol!"

"Bakit hindi? Baekhyun, this is our life. Hindi nila tayo pag-aari. Hindi natin kailangan ng aprubal nila."

"Hindi mo ako naiintindihan eh!"

"Then, make me!"

Nagsisigawan na sila ngayon. Matapos siyang pakalmahin ni Chanyeol nag-usap sila. Kanina lang ay kalmado sila ngunit nang ipilit ni Chanyeol ang gusto nito, nagsimulang uminit ang kanilang pag-uusap.

Hindi na rin natuloy pa ang pagsho-shoot ng commercial. Inurong na ng brand at papalitan na siya bilang model nito. Ayos lang naman iyon dahil wala rin naman siya sa wisyo.

"Chanyeol, hindi mo ba nakikita? Marami pang hadlang sa atin. Marami pang mga bagay na kailangan natin i-consider. Ayaw rin ng panahon na umamin tayo. Hindi mo ba nakikita? Ganoon na lang ang galit ng tao sa relasyon na mayron tayo."

"Baekhyun, why do you always care about those things? Hindi naman importante iyon."

"Chanyeol, hindi lang naman puro pagmamahal eh!" Napahilamos na siya sa mukha at napatayo. "Kapag umamin tayo, ano sa tingin mo ang gagawin ng mga die hard fans mo? Ano gagawin ng publiko? Kapag nanatili tayong tahimik, tingin mo titigil sila sa issue? Wala tayong choice, Chanyeol."

May tinuro pa siya sa pinto na animo'y naroon ang tinutukoy.

"Wala tayong choice! Kasi kahit hindi natin aminin, alam natin pareho na nakakulong tayo sa mundong 'to. Na masasakal tayo sa bawat desisyon na mali para sa kanila."

Muling bumuhos ang luha sa mga mata ni Baekhyun.

"Natatakot ako, Chanyeol. Natatakot ako na baka magkasakitan tayo kapag tinuloy natin ang sa tingin natin ay tama. Ayokong magsisihan tayo. Naiintindihan mo ba?"

Umiling si Chanyeol at napapikit. Naiintindihan niya si Baekhyun ngunit siya bakit hindi maintindihan ng isa? Bakit gano'n? Ano siya na naman ba ang masusunod?

"Baekhyun, hindi tayo pare-pareho ng iniisip." Saad niya, pinipilit huminahon. "Wala tayong magagawa kung mali para sa kanila ang relasyon natin. Para sayo ba mali?"

"Chanyeol-"

"Hindi, diba? Tsaka bakit ka natatakot? Baekhyun, hindi ka nag-iisa rito. Nandito ako. Hindi kita iiwan." Tumayo si Chanyeol at hinawakan ang kaniyang magkabilang braso. "We're not here to please them, baby."

Nakita niyang pumikit si Baekhyun. Alam niya. Alam na alam niyang natatakot si Baekhyun at nahihirapan. Pero bakit ba siya hindi? Natatakot din siya. Kahit siya alam niya sa sariling hindi rin handa sa galit ng publiko pero mas lalong hindi niya kakayanin kung mawawala sa kaniya si Baekhyun dahil lang sa kailangan nila ng aprubal ng tao. Nang dahil lang sa kailangan nila maghintay sa oras.

Para sa kaniya walang maling panahon kapag mahal mo ang tao. Handa siya! Handang handa siyang sumugal.

"Baek,"

Umiling si Baekhyun at pinunasan ang kaniyang luha.

"Sa condo ko muna ako."

Nagulat si Chanyeol sa sinabi ni Baekhyun

"Baby, bakit pa? Tabi tayong matutulog ngayon."

Muling umiling si Baekhyun, "Gusto ko munang mag-isip, Chanyeol. I want to be alone."

"Baekhyun." Pagsusumamo niya.

"Please, Chanyeol." Saad ni Baekhyun.

Tinignan niya sandali ito sa mata bago tumango. Naiintindihan niya. Ayaw rin naman niyang puwersahin si Baekhyun. At sa tingin din niya iyon talaga ang kailangan nilang dalawa.

"Ihahatid kita."

\--

Hating gabi na ngunit hindi pa rin nakakatulog si Baekhyun. Nasa balcony siya at tinitignan ang kalangitan. Niyakap niya ang sarili nang umihip ang malamig na hangin. Ber months na kasi kaya ganito na kalamig.

Napakagat siya ng ibabang labi nang maalala kung gaano kadisappointed si Chanyeol ng magpasya siyang manatili ngayong gabi sa kaniyang condo. Kailangan niya kasi. Kapag nandiyan kasi si Chanyeol hindi na siya makapag-isip ng maayos.

Naliliyo na siya at tinatakasan na lamang ang problema.

Sa mundong pinasukan niya ang pinaka-importante ay ang sasabihin ng publiko. At simula nang pumasok siya dito, niyakap na rin siya ng takot at hindi na iniwan pa.

Yes, takot siya! Takot na takot! Natatakot siya sa dalang panghuhusga ng bawat matang nakatingin sa kaniya. Mga dalang salita ng bawat bibig na nakikinig sa kaniya. At bawat duro ng bawat kamay na makakakita ng kaniyang mga mali.

Masyado siyang marupok para sa mundong pinasok. Kung kaya't ganoon na lamang ang pagtutol niya sa pag-amin nila sa publiko.

Naputol ang kaniyang pag-iisip nang biglang may magdoorbell. Napakunot ang noo niya. Sino naman ang pupunta sa dorm niya ng ganitong oras?

Hindi na sana niya ito papansinin pero nagdoorbell muli at sunod sunod na ito. Kung kaya't wala siyang nagawa kundi ang puntahan iyon. Sinilip niya muna sa maliit na butas sa kaniyang pinto kung sino at ganoon na lamang ang gulat niya ng masilip si Mackenyu na akay-akay si Chanyeol kasama ang isang lalaki.

Agad niyang binuksan ang pinto at dumiretso ang bagsak ni Chanyeol sa kaniya.

"Pasensya na, Kuya Baek. Lasing siya at ang address mo ang ibinigay niya."

Sinilip niya ang mukha ni Chanyeol na nasa kaniyang balikat. Amoy alak ito at lasing na lasing.

"Salamat, Mackenyu. Ako ng bahala sa kaniya. Pasensya na rin."

Umiling ang isa, "Wala yun, Kuya. Mauna na ako. Nga po pala, fiancé ko, si Ryan."

Ngumiti si Baekhyun ngunit hindi na nagawa pang maglahad ng kamay nang maramdamang babagsak ang nobyo niya.

"Mackenyu, sorry sa istorbo."

"No worries, Kuya. Nakita lang din naman siya sa bar kung saan nagse-celebrate ang isa naming friend."

Tumango siya. "Salamat ulit."

"Mauuna na kami."

"Sige. Ingat kayo. Salamat ulit."

Hirap na hirap si Baekhyun sa malaking katawan ni Chanyeol.

"Naman, Chanyeol!" Reklamo niya.

Papasok na sila sa kuwarto niya. Hinihingal na siya dahil lupaypay talaga ang nobyo niya dahil sa alak. At nang sa wakas na-ihiga na niya ito sa kama doon lang siya nakahinga ng maayos.

May aircon sa condo niya ngunit ang tindi ng pawis niya. Pinagmasdan niya si Chanyeol. Tulog na tulog ito at halata ang pagod. Nanikip naman ang kaniyang dibdib at nilapitan ang kaniyang nobyo. Umupo siya sa gilid ng kama at hinaplos ang guwapong mukha nito.

"Ang guwapo mo lang, eh!" Aniya habang nakangiti.

"Baekhyun.." Rinig niyang lumabas sa bibig nito. "Baby, shh.."

Natawa siya ngunit nasasaktan, "Kahit sa panaginip ako pa rin?" Tanong niya. "You love me that much ah?" Yumuko siya ng bahagya at ginawaran ng halik sa labi ang nobyo. "I love you too."

Pinanatili niya ang ganoong kalapit na distansya ng kanilang mukha. Tila kinakabisado ang bawat parte, linya at hugis nito. Paborito niya 'to eh! Ito yung nagpaparelax sa kaniya. At ayaw niyang masaktan ito. Magagalit siya sa sarili. Sa mundo. 

Inayos niya ang higa nito at tumayo upang ikuha ito ng pamalit. Bibihisan niya. Hindi amoy Chanyeol. Nang matapos bihisan ay agad siyang tumabi rito at natulog kasama niya. In the end, tabi pa rin sila natulog. Tigas ng ulo, Park Chanyeol.

"Sakit ulo mo? Inom pa more!" Iyon ang litanya nang makita si Chanyeol na kalalabas lang kuwarto. "Dumiretso kana sa hapag. Sabay tayong kakain." Utos niya pa habang sumisimsim sa kaniyang tasa na may kape.

Nakangusong sumunod si Chanyeol at naupo sa kaniyang pwesto. Pinagmamasdan niyang naghahain si Baekhyun ng pagkain.

"I'm sorry, Baekyun." Usal niya.

Umiling si Baekhyun sa nobyo. "Kay Mackenyu ka magsorry at sa fiance niya. Sila ang na abala mo at hindi ako."

Parang batang humaba ang nguso ni Chanyeol. Para siyang pinapagalitan na bata at ayaw bigyan ng candy. Nang matapos si Baekhyun sa paghahain, naupo ito sa kaniyang tapat. 

"Kumain kana. Mag-uusap tayo pagtapos."

Bigla namang siyang kinabahan at agad na napalunok.

\---

"Chanyeol," Tawag ni Baekhyun sa nobyo. Nasa sofa sila magkatabi at parehong tulala kung saan.

"Hmm,"

"Can we take a break?" 

Hinarap niya ang nobyong ngayon ay gulat na gulat na napatingin sa kaniya.

"Take a break? Sa showbiz? Sure."

Marahang umiling si Baekhyun. "In our relationship. Let's take a break."

Isa ito sa mga pinag-isipan niya kagabi. Isa sa mga bagay na tingin niya dapat nilang gawin. 

"Baekhyun,"

Ngumiti siya at hinawakan ang kamay ni Chanyeol. 

"Chanyeol, mahal kita. Mahal na mahal." Aniya habang hinahaplos ang likod ng palad ng nobyo. "That it makes me want to escape this reality."

"We can do it!"

Natawa ng mapakla si Baekhyun, "You know we can't!" Inangat niya ang tingin, "Hindi mo ba pansin, walang ibang laman ang pag-uusap natin kundi patungkol sa pagtatago at sasabihin ng publiko? Puro tayo tanong kesyo bakit at hindi. Wala na ring panahon na hindi tayo nagtatalo."

Napayuko si Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, alam kong alam mo rin ang dahilan. Alam ko na alam mo na dahil iyon sa mga insecurities ko."

Naramdam niyang hinawaka ni Chanyeol ang kaniyang kamay. Sobrang higpit ng hawak.

"Siguradong sigurado ka sa akin. Pero ako takot na takot. Hindi ba unfair iyon?"

Umangat ang tingin sa kaniya ni Chanyeol. Umiling ito sa kaniya at hinawakan ang kaniyang pisngi.

"Baby, it's fine. I can endure all of it, basta akin ka sa huli."

Hinawakan niya ang kamay ni Chanyeol na nasa kaniyang pisngi at hinalikan iyon bago ibaba.

"No, baby." Aniya at huminga ng malalim upang pigilan ang pag-iyak. "Chanyeol, nasasakal ako." Pag-amin niya. Ilalabas niya lahat ngayon. Lahat lahat! "Nasasakal ako sa mga insecurities ko. Nasasakal ako sa mga matang nakatingin sa atin at nasasakal akong nakikita kang lumalaban mag-isa."

"Baekhyun, please!" 

Napakagat siya ng ibabang labi nang marinig ang pagkabasag ng boses ni Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, natatakot!" Napapikit siya. "Natatakot akong sumugal para sayo. Yung pagmamahal ko hindi sapat para lumaban kasama ka. Simula ng maging tayo, takot na takot ako!"

Nanlaki ang mata ni Chanyeol at halata rin niyang napatigil ito dahil sa isiniwalat.

"Pero wala sa iyo ang problema." Paglilinaw niya. "Nasa akin." This time hindi na niya napigilan pang umiyak. "Baby, it's me, ako talaga ang problema." Suminghot siya, "Masyado akong nagpapa-apekto sa ibang tao. Masyado kong pinapahalagahan ang sasabihin nila." Hikbi niya, "To the point na mas committed pa ako sa kanila kaysa sayo. Mas na ibibigay ko pa ang commitment na hindi nila dapat matamasa kaysa sa dapat mong makuha sa akin."

Ngumiti siya sa nobyo habang lumuluha.

"You see, I'm too unfair to you."

Marahang pinunasan ni Chanyeol ang kaniyang pisngi at napapikit siya dahil doon.

"I don't care, baby. Can't you see, I'm too smitten to you? Too whipped to give a damn."

Umiling si Baekhyun. Nababaliw na ata siya, tumatawa siya habang umiiyak.

"Let's take a break, please, Chanyeol."

Napapikit si Chanyeol at napasinghap sa kaniyang hiling.

"Kailangan ba talaga natin?"

Tumango si Baekhyun, "Kailangan ko."

Napakagat ng labi si Chanyeol at lumapit upang gawaran siya ng halik sa noo. Napapikit siya nang dumampi ang labi roon ng nobyo. Nagtagal iyon na mas lalong nagpa-iyak sa kaniya.

"Come back to me, please?"

Ngumiti siya at hinawakan ang magkabilang pisngi ni Chanyeol, "Wait for me, please?"

Matapos no'n ay ginawaran niya ito ng matamis na halik.

~~~~~

"Baekhyun anak!" Tuwang tuwa si Mama Byun nang makita nag kaniyang bunsong anak. "Kamusta kana? Pumayat ka." ata agad din lumungkot.

Ngumisi si Baekhyun at yumakap sa ina, "I miss you, Ma!"

Yumakap naman pabalik ang ina, "Nako kang bata ka. Bakit hindi ka manlang nagsasabi na uuwi ka?"

Humiwalay siya sa pagkakayakap. "Surprise."

"Pasok na pasok na." Nagmamadaling sabi ni Mama Byun.

"Sino ang bisita Leticia?" Rinig niyang tanong ng ama mula sa salas.

"Anong bisita, umuwi ang bunso mong anak."

Agad na tumayo ang ama niya sa sofa.

"Baekhyun!"

Tumawa siya nang makita ang galak rito.

"Tawagin mo si Beom, sabihin mo nandito ang kapatid niya." 

Utos pa nito sa isa nilang kasambahay bago nagtungo sa kaniya. Nang makalapit, agad itong yumakap sa kaniya.

"Mabuti at naisipan mong umuwi? Nako kang bata ka." Wika ng ama niya at humiwalay sa pagkakayakap. "Tara at maupo." 

Kinuha ng kasambahay nila ang kaniyang bag. Sumunod siya sa ama sa sofa samantalang ang ina naman niya ay nagtungo sa kusina. Malamang ay hahandaan siya ng makakakain.

Halos isang taon na rin mula nang makauwi siya rito. Ito ang unang pumasok sa isip niyang lugar nang gusto kong makapagpahinga sa magulong mundo ng showbiz. Sa pamilya niya!

Nakatira ang pamilya niya sa Cagayan. Dito kasi ang probinsya ng kaniyang ama kung kaya't dito na rin nila naisipang magpatayo ng bahay.

"Baekkie!" 

Napasimangot siya nang marinig ang tawag ng Kuya niya sa kaniya.

"Kuya, huwag mo na akong tawagin sa pangalan na yan. Mahiya ka naman."

Humalakhak si Beom at agad siyang niyakap.

"Namiss kita, bunso. Kamusta buhay?"

Ngumisi siya, "Ayos lang." 

Kinurot ng Kuya ang kaniyang ilong at naupo sa kabilang sofa.

"Sus! Nangangayayat ka nga."

Tumagilid ang ulo niya at ngumisi lamang. 

"Kumain kana ba anak?"

Binalinga niya ang ama, "Hindi pa po."

"Saktong sakto at nagluto ang mama mo ng sinigang na baboy. Namiss ka daw kasi niya kaya niluto niya ang paborito mo. Pero tignan mo at naririto ka. Tamang tama ang dating."

Napahinga siya ng malalim at inikot ang mata sa buong bahay. 

It's good to be back! Bukod ata sa bisig ni Chanyeol, ito ang pinaka relaxing place para sa kaniya. Ang makasama ang pamilya niya.

"Mamaya mo na daldalin ang anak mo, Fallon, pakainin mo muna. Magpunta na kayo rito sa hapag." 

Agad silang nagsitayuan nang marinig ang utos ng kanilang reyna. Walang pwedeng kumontra at sumagot. Mapaparusahan!

"Oh, anak, kumain ka ng marami." Ani ni Mama Byun at nilagyan ng kanin ang kaniyang plato. 

"Salamat, Ma."

Kinuha pa nito ang kaniyang mangkok upang sandukan ng ulam. Kahit sa pamilya niya buhay prinsipe siya. Gano'n talaga ata kapag ikaw si Baekhyun.

Nagsimula silang kumain. Gaya ng nakagawian, tahimik ang kanilang hapag. Ganito kasi ang nakasanayan ng kanilang pamilya. Hindi ka dapat magsasalita unless necessary ang iyong mga sasabihin. Ang mga ganitong pag-uugali ay mula pa sa kanilang ninuno. 

"Ang lalim ng iniisip mo, anak." 

Napaangat ng tingin si Baekhyun nang marinig ang tinig nito. Nasa garden na siya ngayon. Matapos kumain dito siya dumiretso at naupo.

"Sa trabaho lang po." Dahilan niya.

"Hmm," umupo ang ina niya sa kaniyang tabi. "Dahil ba ito sa relasyon ninyo ni Chanyeol?"

Hindi siya nagsalita at tinignan lamang ang mga damo. Parehas alam ng kanilang pamilya ang relasyon nila. Simula nang maging sila hindi ito nang himasok sa kanila. Ang pamilya ni Chanyeol ay nasa New York naka-base kung kaya't madalang nila itong makita. At ang pamilya naman niya ay ayaw sa Maynila dahil sa magulong buhay roon.

Matanda na sila pareho para diktahan pa. Iyon ang sabi ng kani-kanilang pamilya sa kanila.

"Nag-away kayo?" Tanong muli ni Mama Byun.

Umiling si Baekhyun, "Nakipaghiwalay po ako."

"Hmm." Sagot lamang ng ina niya.

"Mama, ang gulo talaga sa showbiz."

Natawa naman ang kaniyang ina sa kaniyang remarks.

"Kaya nga hindi kita maintindihan kung bakit mo pinasok iyan. Eh, napaka-soft hearted mong bata!"

Ngumuso si Baekhyun, "But I hurt Chanyeol, Ma. Dahil sa takot ko sa mga sasabihin sa akin ng tao, naging unfair ako sa kanila."

"Ikaw nga talaga si Baekhyun."

Ngumisi lang siya. 

"Nakipaghiwalay ka dahil lang diyan?"

Umiling siya, "Natatakot akong sumugal para sa kaniya, Ma."

Hindi nagsalita si Mama Byun, naghihintay ng susunod niyang sasabihin. Kung kaya't nagpatuloy siya.

"Hindi ko alam pero ang bigat kasi ng pressure na ibinibigay ng publiko." Amin niya. "Ang totoo, gusto kong makuha ang kanilang pagtanggap. Yung suporta na binibigay nila sa loveteam ni Chanyeol. Gusto kong ma-meet yung expectation nila."

"Bakit?"

"Huh?"

Tinignan siya ng mabuti ng ina. "Bakit gusto mong makuha?"

Napaisip siya, bakit nga ba? Para walang gulo? Para mas masaya? Ano ba ang rason? Bakit hindi rin niya alam?

"May kailangan ka bang patunayan sa kanila, anak?"

Yumuko si Baekhyun. "Yung totoo, Ma? Hindi ko po alam."

"Alam mo, anak, iniisip mo kasing sila ang dahilan kung bakit nandiyan kayo ngayon. Nasa taas. Pero hindi mo ba naisip kung hindi rin dahil sa tiyaga at sipag niyo, wala silang Baekhyun at Chanyeol na makikilala?"

Nanahimik siya, nakikinig sa ina.

"Wala ka dapat patunayan sa kanila, Baekhyun. Kung may utang ka man iyon ay ang kanilang suporta at bilang kabayaran, nagsusumikap ka."

Bumuntong hininga siya at yumakap sa ina. Niyakap naman siya pabalik ni Mama Byun.

"Anak, hindi mo dapat bine-base sa expectation nila ang buhay mo. Dahil hindi habang buhay nandiyan sila para sayo. Wala silang pinanghahawakan sayo. Hindi mo dapat patunayan ang sarili mo sa kanila. Kasi kung totoong mahal at suportado kanila, kahit sinong lalaki ang makakasama mo sa buhay matatanggap nila. Dahil una sa lahat, hindi ka nila pag-aari, ikalawa, wala silang karapatan at ikatlo, ikaw ang may hawak ng buhay mo."

Humigpit ang yakap niya sa ina kasabay ng pagbuhos ng kaniyang mga luha.

"Don't let them break you into pieces, anak."

Wala siyang ibang nagawa kundi ang humagulgol lang sa bisig ng kaniyang Mama.

\----

Sa kabilang banda, dalawang linggo na ang nakakaraan magmula ng maghiwalay sila ni Baekhyun, hindi na lumabas pa ng bahay si Chanyeol. 

Matapos ang kanilang shooting, hindi na siya lumabas pa ng apartment nila ni Baekhyun. Ano ang dahilan? Nakikita niya ang maliit sa bawat sulok ng kanilang tinitirhan.

Miss na miss na niya ito. Simula nang maghiwalay sila hindi na siya nakatanggap pa ng text or tawag dito. Para bang pinutol na rin nito ang kanilang komunikasyon.

Kung hindi pa siya dinalaw ni Mackenyu tuluyan na siyang mababaliw.

"Alam ba ng fiance mo na nandidito ka?" Tanong ni Chanyeol.

"Siya pa ang naghatid." 

Tumango si Chanyeol at tinungga ang isang shot ng Jack Daniels.

"So, naghiwalay na kayo?" Iyon ang tanong sa kaniya ni Mackenyu.

"Iyon ang gusto niya."

"Bakit pumayag ka, Kuya?"

Bumuntong hininga siya.

"Nahihirapan na siya, Ken. At hindi ko kaya ang nakikita ko." Aniya at tinungga ang isang shot ng Jack Daniels. "Yung mga pangba-bash ng tao. Yung mga naririnig niya patungkol sa ating dalawa. Nakikita ko, unti-unting sumisira sa kaniya."

Umiling siya ng mariin.

"Kaya binigay ko na rin ang gusto niya. Kahit ayaw ko. Kahit kaya kong gawin ang lahat para sa kaniya. Pinakawalan ko siya kasi kailangan niya. Siguro pareho naming kailangan."

"Ayos ka lang ba?"

Nagkibit balikat siya. "Nauubos na ako, Ken!" Ngumiti siya at tinignan ang basong may alak. "Nanghina ako no'ng sinabi niyang takot siya. Kasi parang sinabi niya sa akin na mas takot siya sa sasabihin ng ibang tao. Na mas kailangan niya ang aprubal nila kaysa sa pagmamahal ko." 

Tinignan niya ang kaibigan.

"Yung pakiramdam ko na, mas takot siyang mawala ang mga nanghuhusga sa kaniya kaysa ako na handang gawin maprotektahan lang siya mula sa mga taong iyon."

"Kuya,"

"Natakot rin ako," Pumikit siya at suminghap upang hindi mapaiyak. "Kasi baka pag-nagpatuloy kami, ako ang susuko. Ayaw ko siyang sukuan. Ayokong mangyari yon."

Pumalatak siya kasabay ng pagpatak ng kaniyang mga luha.

"Siya ang gusto kong laging end game. Walang iba." 

Lumapit sa kaniya si Mackenyu at yumakap. 

"Mahal na mahal ko siya, Ken! At itong nangyayari sa amin? Hindi ito ang gusto ko. This is not the us I imagine. This is not the us I want."

Humagulgol siya, "Hindi naman siya susuko sa akin, 'di ba? Sabi niya mahal niya ako eh." Humihikbi niyang sambit. "Maghihintay ako kahit gaano katagal basta sa akin siya sa huli. Ako at kami sa dulo. Walang problema! Kakayanin ko lahat ng sakit na 'to. Basta akin siya."

Wala naman siyang ibang hiniling kundi si Baekhyun lang at ang buhay na kasama ito. Sa tatlong taon, ang gusto niya lang ay ang masayang araw araw na buhay kasama ito. Ginawa niya ang lahat para palitan ang bawat insecurities ni Baekhyun. Paligayan ang mga mata nitong nalulungkot at pakalmahin ang puso niyang natatakot. He did everything pero bakit parang may kulang? Bakit hindi pa rin naging sapat sa isa para manatali at hindi humantong sa hiwalayan ang pinakai-ingatan niyang relasyon. 

Pero gaya ng sabi niya rito, gaya ng pangako, maghihintay siya. Kahit gaano katagal basta bumalik lang si Baekhyun sa kaniya.

\---

"Baek, magre-renew ka ba ng contract mo?"

Iyon ang tanong ni Minseok kay Baekhyun, isang buwan matapos nitong magpahinga at magbakasyon sa Cagayan at ngayon lang nakabalik sa Maynila. Nasa condo niya siya, sa balcony. Mage-expire na kasi ang two years contract niya at wala na siyang balak pang magrenew. 

Sa isang buwang pamamalagi niya sa Cagayan, iyon ang naisip niyang solusyon. Simula naman kasi nang pumasok siya sa mundo ng showbiz, takot lang ang ipinaramdam nito sa kaniya. Tinanong niya pa nga ang sarili niya kung masaya pa ba siya sa ginagawa ngunit puro mapapait at insecurities ang namuhay sa kaniya.

Hindi naman niya tatakasan, alam lang niya na hindi talaga ito para sa kaniya. Na hindi siya bagay sa mundong ito.

Ngumiti siya, "Kuya, I'm quitting showbiz na." Saad niya sa masayang tinig.

Natahimik ang kabilang linya. Tila tinatantya siya.

"I'm sorry, Kuya, for this sudden news. Sasabihin ko sana sayo sa premier night," Nagkamot siya ng batok. "Kaso nagtanong ka ngayon."

"Kung sigurado kana, we support you. Alam mo naman 'yun."

Ngumuso siya. Napalapit na siya sa manager. Ito ang pumalit sa Kuya Beom niya. Nagpasensya, nag-alaga at nagpapaalala sa kaniya araw araw. 

"Kuya,"

"Balak ko na rin naman umalis. Hindi ko lang magawa dahil nandidito ka pa." Saad nito sa kaniya. "Kung buo na ang pasya mo, ipagbibigay alam ko na sa management tapos magkita na lang tayo sa premier night. This coming friday na yun, ha?"

"Thank you, Kuya. Thank you sa lahat."

"Walang anuman." Tumawa pa ito. "Ano palang plano mo pagkatapos?"

"Mangingibang bansa, Kuya." Sagot niya at napatingin sa maulap na kalangitan. "Balak ko munang magtravel, you know." Tawa niya. "Tapos baka manatili muna ako sa Tita kong nasa Australia. May offer na trabaho eh."

"Nagkausap na ba kayo ni Chanyeol?"

Natahimik siya. Isang buwan na silang walang contact sa isa't isa. Ni walang kamustahan.

"Hindi pa, Kuya." 

"May balak ka bang kausapin siya? I mean, magpaalam manlang sana. Hinihintay ka no'ng tao."

Napakagat siya ng ibabang labi kasabay ng kaniyang pagyuko. "Sa premier night, Kuya."

Friday morning, nagising si Baekhyun at hindi makabangon dahil sa hilong nararamdaman. No'ng nasa Cagayan ganito rin siya. Pasulpot sulpot nga lang pero matindi naman. Halos itutulog niya ulit dahil hindi siya makatayo. Minsan pa nga ay sinasabayan pa ng pagsusuka. Hindi niya maintindihan ang katawan.

Ang totoo kahapon pa siya ganito mas lumala lang ngayon. Badtrip siya! Ngayon ang premier night!

Hilong hilo siya at alam niyang kapag pinilit niyang tumayo, tutumba siya. Kung kaya't pinikit na lamang niya ang kaniyang mata at hinayaan ang sariling makatulog ulit.

\---

"Kuya, pupunta daw ba si Baekhyun ngayon?"

Iyon ang tanong ni Chanyeol habang nasa biyahe sila papunta sa sinehan. Hanggang ngayon kasi wala pa siyang balita sa isa. Ayaw rin naman niya itong i-text or tawagan.

Sabi kasi nito break! Just..fuck it!

"Sabi ni Minseok male-late lang daw. Mukhang may problema ata kay Baekhyun."

Agad naman siyang na alarma sa narinig.

"Kuya-"

Tumawa ang manager niya, "Huwag kang mag-alala, hindi naman seryoso. Mukhang late lang nagising."

Napahinga naman siya ng malalim at napaayos ng upo. Naka-black tuxedo, black ribbon, white long sleeve sa loob at black slack. Iyan ang soot niya ngayon at naka-side ways ang buhok. Kitang kita ang kagwapuhan at ang kaniyang magandang noo.

Ang gusto ng management sabay sila ni Mackenyu sa red carpet ngunit ang isa ay planong sabihin sa publiko ang nalalapit nitong kasal kung kaya't siya lang mag-isa ang maglalakad sa red carpet. Si Baekhyun sana ngunit nangyari nga ang hiwalayan.

"Mabuti naman." Saad niya.

"Bakit kasi hindi mo inaya maging date mo ngayon? Kung kailan umamin ka, tsaka ka naman naduwag."

Napatingin siya sa bintana. Hindi pa pala alam ng kaniyang manager.

"Break na kami, Kuya."

"Ano?" Gulat na gulat na usal ni Junmyeon. "Kailan pa?"

"Isang buwan na rin."

Natahimik ang manager niya. Napasandal siya roon at napabuntong hininga. Miss na miss na niya ang isa. Hindi na niya ito nakita pa mula nang maghiwalay. Ang sabi sa balita nasa Cagayan daw ito. Gusto sana niya itong sundan ngunit alam niyang kailangan nito ng oras.

Kailangan nila ng oras.

Pagkababang pagkababa niya ng sasakyan gano'n rin kabilis ang pag-ingay ng camera sa paligid. At ang lagi niyang ginagawa kapag nandiyan ang camera? Ngumiti. Ngumiti lang siya at tumango tango na animo'y binabati ang bawat lens na naroon.

Huminto siya pose area na nasa mini stage at doon matipuno siyang tumayo at pinakita ang aura na siya lang ang nagmamay-ari. Matapos ang ilang minuto umalis siya roon at dumiretso sa backstage at tinanggihan ang mga gustong magpa-interview. Mamaya na siguro pagtapos?

Nang makaupo sa kaniyang puwesto hindi na niya napigilan pang tumingin sa kaniyang cellphone at nagtatangkang tawagan si Baekhyun but in the end, binalik na lamang niya iyon sa kaniyang bulsa at panay ang sulyap sa pinto nagbabakasakaling dumating na ang isa.

Bago sila pumasok sa loob ng sinehan magkakaroon ng pictorial kung saan lahat ng mga cast ay pupunta sa entablado upang kuhaan ng litrato at doon kikilos siya at tatabi kay Baekhyun.

Ngunit tila yata hindi na pupunta ang dating nobyo dahil dumating na ata ang lahat ng cast, si Baekhyun ay wala pa rin. Napatingin siya sa kaniyang relo isang oras na lang ang natitira bago magsimula. Nagdasal siya na sana ay dumating ito.

Ngunit bumagsak ang balikat niya nang pinatawag silang lahat upang umakyat sa entablado para sa pictorial. Hindi ito pumunta. O iyon ay sa kaniyang palagay lamang.

Dahil saktong paglabas niya naroon na sa stage si Baekhyun. Naka-long coat ito na brown at maroon turtle neck ang panloob. Sa ganoong ayos pa lang, alam niyang may mali rito. Nilalamig siya? Masama ang pakiramdam. But then, hindi niya mapigilang batiin ang kagandahan nito. Damn, he's too perfect! He's too beautiful to resist.

Hindi siya nagpahalata at nagpakita sa isa. Dali-dali siyang naglakad paakyat doon at agad tumabi kay Baekhyun na nagulat sa kaniyang paglapit.

Nakapamulsa ang isang kamay at ang isa ay umikot sa baywang ni Baekhyun, tinanong niya ito.

"Are you okay?" Tanong niya habang nakatingin sa camera.

Napatigil naman ang isa at hindi agad nakasagot.

"Y-yeah."

"Nilalamig ka? Masama pakiramdam mo?"

Sunod-sunod niyang tanong. Walang pakialam sa taong makakarinig o makakakita.

"I'm fine." Maikling tugon sa kaniya ng isa.

Napatango siya at naalis ang pangamba. Nang matapos ang pictorial nagbabaan sila. Nauna siyang bumaba upang alalayan ang isa. Nakuha no'n ang atensyon ng media ngunit wala siyang pakialam at tila hindi rin napansin ni Baekhyun kung kaya't lalo siyang natuwa.

Hell! Matagal na niyang gustong ipakita ang mga ganito. Kung gaano niya iniingatan si Baekhyun.

Ngunit nang makapasok sa sinehan, humiwalay ito sa kaniya at hindi alam kung saan naupo. Nang magsimula ang palabas hindi roon ang kaniyang isip kundi nasaan si Baekhyun. Nasa likod? Nasa gilid? Damn, saan?

In the end, hindi niya na-enjoy ang panonood. Dahil nang matapos ito agad siyang tumayo upang higalapin si Baekhyun ngunit wala kahit ni-anino nito. Sinikap rin niyang hanapin si Minseok ngunit hindi rin niya ito makita.

Ang bilis namang nawala?

Nang makalabas, agad na may nagtungo sa kaniyang mga reporter. Ngumiti siya at magpapaunlak ng tatlong katanungan lamang. Iyon kasi ang bilin ni Junmyeon.

"Totoo bang hiwalay na kayo ni Baekhyun?" Iyon ang tanong ng isa.

Napatagilid ang kaniyang ulo, "No. We're still together."

Totoo naman iyon. Para sa kaniya nga lang.

"Maraming nagtatanong, bakit daw hindi kayo magkasama nang magtungo siya sa Cagayan? Ang sabi ay nakikipaghiwalay na daw siya sayo."

Ngumiti siya at umiling. Bilib lang din talaga siya sa mga source nito. Ang titinik!

"Nagpunta siya roon para magbakasyon at makauwi sa pamilya niya. Wala naman akong natandaan na humingi siya ng break up sa akin."

Mabuti na lang at actor siya. Nagagamit din niya.

"Nagbabalak na ba kayo magpakasal? Hindi ba't nakatira kayo sa iisang bahay?"

"Sa ngayon wala pa po kaming napag-uusapan pero siyempre gusto ko." Sagot niya.

"Last question na, Chanyeol." Sabi ng reporter.

Ngunit hindi na iyon pinaunlakan pa ng kaniyang mga body guards at tinulungan na siyang makaalis doon. Narinig pa nga niya ang pag-amin ni Mackenyu sa media. Bukod kasi sa kaniya, ang katambal ang pinakapinuntahan ng media dahil nagulantang ang lahat na ang kasama pala nito sa red carpet ay ang fiancé at hindi siya.

Nang makarating sa parking lot agad siyang sumakay sa kotse. Ang usapan kasi ay magkakaroon sila ng party sa isang restaurant. At doon inaasahan na niyang makakausap si Baekhyun.

Hinubad niya ang kaniyang coat at ang ribbon.

"Chanyeol," tawag sa kaniya ni Junmyeon.

Nilingon niya ito. "Kuya,"

"Tumawag sa akin si Minseok." Kumunot ang noo niya nang marinig ang pag-aalala rito. "Si Baekhyun daw sinugod sa ospital."

Umawang ang kaniyang bibig sa narinig.

"Nagpaalam daw ito kanina habang nanonood na magsi-cr lang pero hindi na bumalik. Nang puntahan nila naabutan nilang walang malay."

Umusbong ang matinding pag-aalala sa kaniya. Tangina! Dapat talaga hindi niya hinayaang mawala sa tabi niya ang isa lalo na at alam niyang may mali rito. Shit!

"Saang ospital raw, Kuya?"

"St. Lukes."

"Diretso tayo do'n. Please, Kuya, pakibilis lang."

Doon kinuha na niya ang kaniyang cellphone at agad dinial ang number ni Baekhyun. Dalawang ring pa lang ay sinagot na ang tawag niya.

"Baekhyun!" Lumabas ang pangalan na iyon ng punong puno ng pag-aalala.

"Chanyeol," ngunit si Minseok ang makasagot.

Kumalampog ang puso niya. "Kuya, kamusta siya?"

"Doctor run some tests. Sa ngayon wala pa rin siyang malay."

Napapikit si Chanyeol at pilit pinapakalma ang kabado niyang pagkatao.

"Ano ba nangyari?" Mariin niyang tanong.

"Hindi namin alam. Pero kanina pa masama ang pakiramdam niya. Nang sinundo ko nga sa condo niya, namumutla pa. Ang sabi ko huwag na nga lang umattend kaso matigas ang ulo."

Napahilot siya sa kaniyang sentido at nagpakawala ng mahihinang mura.

"I'm on my way, Kuya. Please, give me heads up! Huwag kang aalis diyan, Kuya. Malapit na kami."

"Relax, Chanyeol. Don't worry, hindi ko naman 'to iiwan. Mag-iingat kayo."

Tumango tango si Chanyeol. "Salamat, Kuya Minseok."

Tuptop ang labi at panay ang tingin sa relo, hindi na alam ni Chanyeol kung paano niya iibsan ang pag-aalalang nararamdaman niya. Natatakot siya na baka may mangyaring masama kay Baekhyun, na baka may karamdaman itong hindi sinasabi sa kaniya. Ang daming naglalaro sa kaniyang isip. At natatakot siya!

Nang makarating sa ospital agad niyang pinuntahan ang kuwarto ni Baekhyun na tinext ni Minseok kanina.

"Kuya." Tawag niya nang makapasok sa silid. "Kamusta siya?" Kay Baekhyun agad napunta ang kaniyang paningin.

Tulog na tulog ito at ang putla rin. Naupo siya sa gilid ng kama at hinawakan ang kamay nito.

"Stress at over fatigue daw." Saad sa kaniya ni Minseok. "Babalik pa ang doctor para sa result ng mga tests."

Tumango siya at hindi inaalis ang tingin sa isa. Hinaplos niya ang kamay nito at yumuko ng bahagya upang gawaran ng halik iyon.

"Ayos lang siya." Paninigurado ni Minseok.

Tumango siya at huminga ng malalim.

"Salamat, Kuya." Saad niya.

Tinapik lang siya nito sa balikat.

"Lalabas lang kami para bumili ng makakain."

Tumango siya. Rinig niya ang pagbukas at pagsara ng pintuan. Nang masigurong sila na lang dalawa, agad siyang umusog upang gawaran ng halik ang noo nito.

"I miss you." Bulong niya rito. "Ngayon na nga lang ulit kita nakita, ganito pa." Muli, hinalikan niya ang kamay nito. "Ano ba pinag-gagawa mo? Hindi ba sabi ko, huwag mo ng isipin ang galit ng tao? Bakit kasi hindi ka marunong makinig?"

Bumuntong hininga siya. Hindi siya mapapanatag hangga't hindi maririnig at malalaman ang resulta ng mga tests nito.

\---

Nagising si Baekhyun at ang unang nakita niya ay ang puting kisame at naramdaman din niya na mayroong nakaturok sa kaniyang braso.

Nasaan ba siya? Kanina lang nasa sinehan siya. No.. nasa banyo..shit! Nahimatay siya. Napabangon siya ngunit agad nakaramdam ng pagkahilo dahil sa biglaang kilos.

"O, mabuti at gising kana, Mr. Byun." Bati sa kaniya ng nakaputing lalaki.

Sigurado siyang doctor ito. "Bakit po ako nandidito, Doc?"

Umikot ang paningin niya at nakita niya ang kaniyang manager at manager ni..Chanyeol? Nandito si Chanyeol? Nasaan? Inikot niya ang buong lugar ngunit wala siyang nakitang Chanyeol.

"Si Chanyeol ba?" Tanong ni Junmyeon.

Namula naman siya at napayuko.

"Bumili lang ng prutas. Nakalimutan kasi naming bumili."

Napakagat siya ng ibabang labi at napatango.

"So, can I talk to you, Mr. Byun?"

Napatingin naman siya sa Doctor at napatango.

"Oo nga po pala, Doc. Nitong mga nakaraang araw madalas akong mahilo minsan sinasabayan pa ng pagkahilo. Tapos pansin ko rin po ang pagiging sensitibo ng pang-amoy ko." Pagbibigay alam niya. "Bakit po gano'n, Doc?"

Tumango ang Doctor at ngumiti.

"Gano'n talaga kapag nasa first trimester. Kaya avoid ka muna sa stress at bawal mapagod. Kumain ng mga masusustansyang pagkain. Reresetahan kita ng vitamins. Pwede kana ring umuwi kung gusto mo."

Gulong gulo naman si Baekhyun sa mga pinagsasabi ng Doctor.

"First trimester? Teka po, Doc. Hindi ko po maintindihan."

Natawa ang doctor. "You're one month pregnant, Mr. Byun."

Napaawang ang bibig niya sa narinig.

"Doc, nagbibiro po ba kayo?"

Umiling ang doctor habang nakangiti.

"Kung may tanong kayo, magre-recommend ako ng OB para naman mas ma-assist at ma-check kayo regarding sa baby mo at sayo."

Doon bumuhos ang luha ni Baekhyun. So buntis talaga siya? Hindi siya nagkamali ng dinig? Pero paano? Gumagamit sila..no! Noong huling pagtatalik nila ni Chanyeol hindi ito gumagamit ng proteksyon at palaging sa loob ang putok.

Napahawak siya sa kaniyang tiyan. May laman na ito. Paani niya sasabihin sa isa, gayong hiwalay na sila?

"Congratulations, Baekhyun!" Masayang bati ni Minseok.

"Matutuwa ang alaga ko." Dagdag pa ni Junmyeon.

Ngunit si Baekhyun hindi makasagot. Nalilito siya. Paano niya sasabihin kay Chanyeol ito? Hiwalay na sila.

Magkaka-baby na sila.. Narinig naman niya ang tinig ni Chanyeol sa kaniyang isipan.

Baby,

Patuloy lang sa pag-iyak si Baekhyun. Sobrang saya niya. Yumuko siya upang dungawin ang kaniyang tiyan. Hinimas himas niya ito.

Baby, nandiyan kana pala sa loob. I'm sorry, medyo stress si papa nitong mga nakaraang araw. Promise ni Papa, iiwas siya sa mga nakakasama sayo. I love you.

Napatingin sila sa pinto nang magbukas ito. Agad na kumalampog ang puso ni Baekhyun nang makita kung sino ang pumasok.

"Chan..chanyeol."

Agad namataan ni Chanyeol ang kaniyang mata. Dali dali itong lumapit sa kaniya. Inilapag sa side table ang biniling prutas at agad na naupo sa tabi niya.

"Kamusta ang pakiramdam mo? May masakit ba sayo? Hmm?" Tanong nito. "Tsaka, bakit ka umiiyak? Nagpunta na ba dito ang doctor?" Tinignan lang niya ito.

Isang buwan niyang hindi nakita ang mukha nito. Miss na miss na niya ang amoy nito, ang lambing, yakap at halik nito. Isang buwan na rin.

"Maiiwan na muna namin kayo." Paalam ni Minseok.

Lumabas ang dalawang manager at iniwan sila.

"Chanyeol," tawag niya ulit.

"Hmm? May kailangan ka ba?" Tanong nito at marahang pinunasan ang luha sa kaniyang pisngi. "Bakit ka umiiyak? May masakit ba sayo? Tell me, Baek."

Umiling siya at suminghot. "You're here."

"Hindi ko mapapatawad ang sarili ko kung hindi ko nalaman ang lagay mo."

"Tapos na ba ang movie?" Tanong niya.

Tumango ito, "Ano ba nararamdaman mo? Bakit nahimatay ka?" Tanong nito isinawalang bahala ang gusto niyang pag-usapan.

Ngumuso siya at umiling, "Wala naman."

Kumunot ang noo ni Chanyeol, "Anong wala? Pwede bang mawalan ka ng malay na walang dahilan? Tell me."

Ngumiti siya rito, "Hindi na ako magre-renew ng kontrata." Pagbibigay alam niya.

Tumango ulit si Chanyeol. Naghihintay ng kasunod.

"Iiwan ko na ang showbiz." Tuloy niya pa. "Tapos pupunta ako ng Australia."

Nakita niya kung paano nanlaki ang mata ni Chanyeol.

"May offer na trabaho sa akin si Tita doon." Dagdag niya.

Tumango si Chanyeol at napayuko. Muling bumuhos ang luha sa mga mata ni Baekhyun. Tinignan niya ang kaniyang kamay na ngayon ay marahang hinahawakan ni Chanyeol.

"Kung iyon ang gusto mo, reresputuhin ko." Saad ni Chanyeol habang nilalaro ang kaniyang mga daliri. "Anything to make you feel better."

Napakagat siya ng ibabang labi.

"Hindi mo ba ako pipigilan?"

Inangat ni Chanyeol ang tingin nito sa kaniya. Nagkatitigan sila sandali bago bumuntong hininga ang isa.

"I know you need time, Baek. And I'm giving it you. Ayokong ipagdamot sa iyo yon."

Humikbi siya.

"Stop crying, please?" Pakiusap nito sa kaniya at pinunasan ang basa niyang pisngi.

Napapikit siya sa haplos na iyon. Pahinga niya 'yun eh. Yung mga ganoong haplos ang nagbibigay sa kaniya ng hangin.

"Do you still love me?" Tanong niya rito at humikbi.

Bakit ang iyakin niya? Baby, huwag mo namang paiyakin si Papa.

Ngumiti si Chanyeol ngunit alam niyang isang malungkot na ngiti iyon.

"Of course. Hindi naman nawala." Saad nito at natawa pa. "Lalo pa kitang minahal."

Ngumuso si Baekhyun, "Then, bakit hindi mo ako pipigilan?"

"Kasi kailangan mo, hindi ba?"

"Pero ayaw mo!"

Napatigil si Chanyeol at napahinga ng malalim.

"I'll give everything you want, baby."

Suminghot si Baekhyun, "Talaga?"

"Hmm," tumango pa ito sa kaniya.

"Gusto ko pigilan mo ako."

Napaawang ang bibig ni Chanyeol dahil sa sinabi niya.

"Baekhyun-"

"Sabi mo ibibigay mo lahat ng gusto ko. Then, gusto kong pigilan mo ako."

"Pero kailangan mo yon!"

"Mas kailangan kita!" Sigaw niya.

Gulat na gulat naman si Chanyeol.

"Miss na miss na kita. Hindi mo manlang ako tinawagan o tinext sa nakaraang isang buwan. Akala ko hindi mo na ako mahal." Iyak niya.

Nagpanic naman si Chanyeol at agad siyang niyakap.

"Baby, hindi gano'n."

Umiling siya at tinulak ang isa. "Sinungaling ka!"

Ganito ata kapag buntis, masyadong iyakin at sensitibo. Hindi niya alam bakit iniiyakan niya ang ganitong bagay. Samantalang hindi naman dapat.

"Shit!"

"Tapos minumura mo pa ako!" Nagpupumiglas siya sa yakap.

Humigpit ang hawak ni Chanyeol. "Baby, hindi. Hindi.." umiling pa isa. "Kalma, baby, kalma." Alo nito sa kaniya. "Mahal kita. Mahal na mahal kita. Hindi naman nagbago at nawala."

Tumigil si Baekhyun sa pagpupumiglas.

"If you have to choose, career or ako?"

Natawa ng mapakla si Chanyeol.

"Hindi pa ba halatang ikaw ang pipiliin ko?"

Ngumuso si Baekhyun. Humiwalay naman sa pagkakayakap si Chanyeol.

"Ikaw muna bago ang ibang bagay, Baekhyun."

"Mabuti!" Saad niya at pinunasan ang mga luha. Nakakunot naman ang noo ni Chanyeol sa kaniya. Marahil naguguluhan sa pabago-bago niya ng mood. "Kasi kung hindi ako ang pipiliin mo, iiwan ka namin ng anak mo!"

Naguluhan si Chanyeol sa kaniyang sinabi.

"Ano kamo?"

Nagcrossed arm pa ang buntis, "Ang sabi ko, buntis ako." Aniya sabay ngisi.

"Baek-"

Tumango siya at kinuha ang kamay ni Chanyeol at nilagay sa tiyan niya.

"Daddy, pakakasalanan mo naman ako, diba?" Ngumuso pa siya sa nakatulalang si Chanyeol. "Kasi mahal pa din naman kita. Hindi naman ako aalis kasi iiyak si baby kapag iniwan ka namin dito." Muli, nagbabadyan ang kaniyang mga luha. "Chanyeol, diba? Pakakasalan mo ako? Diba mahal mo ako?"

Hindi na siya sinagot ni Chanyeol. Bagkus, binigyan siya nito ng halik. Malalim at madiin. Napangisi naman siya sa pagitan no'n. Gumanti naman siya ng halik.

Muli, inangkin ni Chanyeol ang kaniyang labi. Sabik na sabik ang bawat galaw at nakakaliyo. Napahawak siya sa magkabilang balikat nito habang ang isa ay hinawakan na kaniyang batok para mas lumalim pa ang halik.

Natigil sila dahil pareho silang kinakapos ng hininga.

Pagdilat niya ng mata, nakita niyang umiiyak si Chanyeol habang nakangiti.

Hinawakan niya ang magkabilang pisngi nito. Ang isa naman ay pinagdikit ang kanilang noo.

"I love you, Baekhyun. I love you so much.."

~~~~

"Hnngg.." ungol ni Baekhyun nang bumilis ang galaw ni Chanyeol sa ibabaw niya.

"Fuck! I miss you." Binigyan pa siya nito ng halik sa labi. "I love you." Ani pa nito at bumaba ang halik sa kaniyang leeg.

Umuwi sila sa kanilang apartment pagkagaling ng ospital. Nagpacheck up na rin si Baek sa OB para na rin sa mga pagbabawal at pwede nilang gawin. At ang kaninang tahimik nilang pag-uusap ay napunta sa halikan hanggang sa pareho na silang umuungol.

"Ahh! Chan..right there! Yes!"

Ungol ni Baekhyun nang paulit ulit matamaan ang kaniyang sensitive spot.

"Right here, hmm?" Chanyeol sucked a hickey on his neck. "Right here?" At mas lalo bumilis ang pagbayo nito.

"No..so fast!" Nakalmot na niya ang likod nito dahil sa sarap na nadarama. "Nngg.. i'm..I'm coming..yeol.."

"Yes, come with me, baby." Mas lumalim ang naabot ni Chanyeol sa loob niya and the pace became more animalistic than before. "Fuck, baby. Ahh!"

And they're both reached the climax. Dahang-dahang nahiga si Chanyeol sa kaniyang ibabaw, tinitiyak na hindi siya masyadong nadadaganan.

"Baka humabol pa!" Bulong pa nito bago siya halikan sa pisngi.

"I love you, Baekhyun."

"I love you too."

\--

"Thank you." Usal ni Baekhyun habang kayakap si Chanyeol.

Nasa kama sila at tamad pang bumangon. Bumabawi sa isang buwan nilang hindi pagtatabi sa kama at pagkikita.

"Hmm,"

"Thank you for fighting for me. For our relationship."

"Shhh."

Humiwalay siya sa pagkakayakap at tinignan si Chanyeol. Ganoon din naman ang ginawa ng isa.

Ngumiti siya rito at binigyan ng halik si Chanyeol.

"You know, na realized kong wala pala dapat akong patunayan sa ibang tao. Na hindi ko pala dapat ginawang gabay ang mga opinyon nila para patakbuhin 'tong buhay ko. Kasi at the end of the day, ako rin naman ang magdadala ng lahat ng desisyon ko sa buhay. Na nandiyan lang sila para manood hindi para manatili sa tabi ko."

Hinaplos ni Chanyeol ang kaniyang pisngi at napangiti.

"I love you." Sambit nito sa kaniya.

Napangiti siya, "Alam ko. Kaya salamat, Chanyeol." Napapikit siya ng gawaran siya nito ng halik sa noo. "I love you, Chanyeol. Mahal na mahal kita."

"I love you more."

"Teka, hindi pa ako tapos eh!"

Natawa naman si Chanyeol ngunit naghintay sa susunod niyang sasabihin habang haplos-haplos ang kaniyang pisngi.

Nagbaba siya ng tingin. "Nalaman ko rin na simula nang pumasok ako sa mundo ng showbiz nabuhay na ako sa takot. Sa sasabihin ng ibang tao. Tapos hindi ko alam na unti-unti na no'n nasisira yung kasiyahan ko. Na hindi naman pala talaga ako masaya dito."

Bumuntong hininga siya.

"Kaya nagdesisyon akong iwan na ang showbiz." Inangat niya ang tingin sa nobyong titig na titig sa kaniya. "Chanyeol, I want to be with you. Gusto kong masaya kang makasama. Gusto ko lagi kang nandito sa tabi ko. Gusto ko akin ka lang."

Natawa si Chanyeol. "I'm yours."

Umiling siya, "No, gusto ko malaman nilang lahat yun. Gusto ko malaman nilang kahit anong sabihin nila, ikaw at ako pa rin sa dulo. Kasi gusto kong malaman nila kung gaano kita kamahal."

Ngumuso siya, "Kaya pwede bang pakasalan mo na ako?"

Ngumisi si Chanyeol, "Are you proposing?"

Kumunot ang noo ni Baekhyun, "Hindi. Ikaw gagawa no'n eh!"

Humalakhak si Chanyeol. "Will you marry, then?"

"Ay, ang romantic ah?"

Bumaba ang hawak ni Chanyeol sa kaniyang baywang at marahang hinaplos iyon.

"I don't have ring with me. Yet, can I ask you?" Sumeryoso ang mukha ni Chanyeol. "Can you be my other half and let the world known that you are a Park?"

Ngumiti si Baekhyun at umangat ang kamay papunta sa pisngi ng nobyo. Hinaplos niya iyon at marahang tumango.

"I do, baby."

END.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this. If you did enjoy please leave a kudos! Thank you ❣️


End file.
